Crimson Night
by RizukiShizaya
Summary: Warning: AU, sedikit OOC. BL! Author sarap mempersembahkan Shizaya untuk kesekian kalinya. Rate M benar-benar M nanti. Doakan semoga tidak gantung dan tidak terkena WB. Hope u enjoy it guys!
1. Chapter 1

DON'T READ IF U DON'T LIKE BOYxBOY

**Fandom :** DRRR!

**Pair :** MY BELOVED OTP ONOKAMI—maksud saya Shizaya!

**Rate :** M gore-ng

**Inspirited by : **udah dicekokin Game Online League of Legends jadi gini nih #ga ada hubungannya woy!# ada sih—dikit XD yang banyak tuh yah, tujuh dosa dari vocaloid, sisanya dari otak saya.. silahkan menikmati kegajean yang entah kesekian kalinya .. (NA: maaf untuk yang PM, yang menyuport saya.. saya ga bisa balas karena modem aha saya memblokir page ffn dan saya terpaksa mengupload ff saya lewat HP, sekalipun pagenya PCmode, saya ga bisa balas PM kalian. T.T maaf! dan terimakasih! 3)

**WARNING!: Sedikit OOC, AU, dan typo**

(Sengaja upload ulang karena spacenya kurang sempurna _ mohon maaf dengan ketidka nyamanan ini)

Derap langkah kaki menggema di dalam ruangan yang elegan namun sedikit remang. Hanya dihiasi oleh batu-batu kristal yang bersinar kemerahan menempel pada dinding ruangan, dan di pusat ruangan tergantung batu kristal cukup besar yang memancarkan warna putih. Jauh di bawah kristal putih itu terdapat meja panjang hitam kelam berkilat ditemani beberapa kursi dengan warna senada. Langkah kaki yang menggema itu terhenti sejenak di dekat meja panjang.

"Ah, sudah datang semuanya?" pertanyaan retoris dari makhluk yang baru saja mendekati meja tersebut. Selendang hitam-merah yang ia kenakan sangat serasi dengan jas hitam berbuntut yang menyelimuti kemeja putihnya. Tidak kalah suramnya dengan celana dan sepatu yang dikenakan, hitam kelam.

"Kerja bagus, kalian yang masih tersisa. Kalian yang berasal dari tubuhku,"

Seulas senyum _cresent_ tergambar diwajahnya yang pucat. Jemari lentiknya menyentuh meja yang dingin itu. Bunyi ketukan yang dibuat dari kuku-kukunya yang panjang dan juga hitam. Ia memang tidak sendiri dalam ruangan ini. Ada empat lainnya yang duduk diatas kursi yang disediakan.

"Dullahan sang kegelapan. Simon yang kuat. Shinra si pintar, dan Anri sang penyiksa,"

Absennya sambil melirik mereka satu persatu. "Sayangnya Mairu dan Kururi yang nafsu itu sudah 'menyatu' dengan Shinra. Dan Kida yang tamak juga Mikado suka bohong itu sudah 'menyatu' dengan Anri. Aku salut dengan kalian berdua,"

Mereka tentu bukan manusia. Mereka adalah makhluk yang hidup bukan di bumi, juga di akhirat tempat surga-neraka menanti umat manusia. Mereka hidup diantara itu. Dunia kematian tercipta, dunia yang gelap dan dipenuhi iblis yang siap mengganggu manusia.

"Terima kasih Izaya-sama," ucap Shinra dan Anri bergantian. Namun sang pemilik mereka hanya memandang dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Aku bosan, tidak ada 'permainan' baru?" ia menutup matanya sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Mereka adalah bagian dari makhluk yang bernama Izaya itu. Dia adalah salah satu dari beberapa dewa iblis yang 'melahirkan' beberapa sifatnya untuk menggoda manusia. Ada tujuh sifat yang ia lahirkan untuk dijadikan iblis yang menggoda manusia.

Kegelapan, setiap manusia mempunyai kegelapan dalam hatinya. Jika kegelapan itu semakin meluas, tentu manusia akan tertekan dan banyak kemungkinan akan terjadi. Kekuatan atau kekerasan, yang kuat akan memakan yang lemah begitu bunyi hukum rimba. Manusia yang kuat dan merasa berkuasa pasti akan merasa hebat dan berhak menindas siapapun.

Kepintaran atau kelicikan. Sifat alamiah iblis, manusia juga pasti memilikinya walau tidak semua. Nafsu atau hasrat, berbagai macam nafsu tercipta dari keinginan manusia. Tugas paling mudah bagi para iblis untuk menggoda manusia. Penyiksaan atau saling bunuh, sebenarnya ini adalah cabang dari nafsu, namun iblis juga suka saling membunuh dan memakan sesama agar lebih kuat.

Ketamakan, sifat alamiah manusia dan iblis. Salah satu tugas termudah juga untuk menggoda manusia. Kebohongan, termasuk tugas mudah yang diemban iblis. Kebohongan pasti terjadi, tidak dapat ditahan lagi oleh para manusia.

Dari tujuh sifat yang dimilikinya, ia bagi dan 'melahirkan' iblis baru yang mengemban tugasnya sesuai sifat yang terbagi. Tapi sifat alamiah iblis yang membunuh satu sama lain agar lebih kuat tidak dapat dipungkiri. Sekalipun iblis itu ciptaan dari dewa iblis, jika ia kuat, maka ia akan membunuh yang menciptakannya.

Dan saling membunuh tidak sembarang dilakukan, salah satu dari iblis itu harus ada yang menantangnya. Jika menang, yang kalah akan berubah menjadi api dan masuk kedalam tubuh iblis yang menang. Kekuatan atau sifat iblis yang kalah akan dimiliki oleh iblis yang menang. Kalau iblis tidak menantang musuhnya, melainkan langsung membunuhnya. Yang membunuhnya-lah yang akan mati.

"Aku benar-benar bosan~! Kalian lakukanlah sesuatu untuk menghiburku!" pekiknya sambil tersenyum licik. Iris merah darahnya tidak lagi ia sembunyikan. Hening, tidak ada yang menjawab. Semuanya terlalu takut akan pemiliknya, dan Izaya tahu persis apa yang mereka pikirkan—karena mereka bagian dari dirinya.

"Haaah, susah payah aku menciptakan kalian. Dengan tetesan darahku, dan juga sihir yang menyiksaku, aku rela menciptakan kalian untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tapi, sekarang adalah yang terburuk. Kalian tahu kenapa?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab, mereka tahu persis kekuatan dan kengerian dari pemiliknya. "Karena kalian tidak bisa berevolusi lebih dari ini! Terlebih kau, Dullahan,"

Iblis kegelapan yang berbentuk menyerupai seorang wanita tanpa kepala dengan pakaian serba hitam itu sedikit bergetar.

"Kau yang paling sedikit mengalahkan anak buah dari musuh bebuyutanku, Namie. Kenapa?"

"_Maafkan saya," _suaranya tidak terucap—karena ia tidak punya kepala tentunya, melainkan langsung terdengar dalam kepala seperti telepati.

"Sayang sekali. Shinra, maukah kau menghukumnya?" sekali lagi senyum liciknya menghiasi wajah pucatnya. Shinra membuka matanya lebar-lebar seakan terkejut. "Ke-kenapa—" kalimat Shinra tidak tersampaikan dengan sempurna.

"Kau mau menolak? Karena kau suka padanya?" tebakan jitu dari pemiliknya. "Harus kuakui, baru kali ini ciptaanku saling menyukai. Jadi kalian berevolusi seperti itu? Memalukan!" selanjutnya Izaya tertawa sambil memeluk Dullahan dari belakang, memposisikan seakan kepalanya yang tidak ada itu diisi oleh kepala Izaya.

"Kalau kau tidak membunuhnya, aku yang akan membunuhnya, selanjutnya kau,"

Shinra menunduk. Menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "B-baiklah," Izaya membalas dengan terkekeh. Shinra beranjak dari kursinya menuju Dullahan.

"Tidak ada pertarungan? Hei, 'permainan' akan lebih menarik jika kalian saling mempertahankan kehidupan kalian," sahut Izaya dan langsung menjentikan jarinya.

Seketika itu ruangan berubah menjadi kosong, dan yang lain berdiri dekat dinding ruangan—kecuali Shinra dan Dullahan. "Kuberi kau senjata," Izaya membuka telapak tangannya dengan santai. Dengan sihir ia ciptakan pedang, lalu melemparkannya ke arah Shinra. Shinra menangkapnya dengan ragu, terlebih Izaya sudah memperingatinya agar menantang Dullahan.

"Aku…. Aku menantangmu, Dullahan. Aku akan membunuhmu," Shinra mengucapkan dengan pelan dan ragu. "Kau tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan Celty?" pekik Izaya di ujung sana. Wajah Shinra sedikit merah karena menahan malu.

"Jangan segan, Shinra-kun. Tidak apa, kita akan bertemu lagi suatu saat,"

.

.

.

Pertarungan memang tidak bertahan lama, terlihat Shinra berhasil menusuk tubuh Dullahan hingga tembus. Warna cairan yang keluar bukanlah merah darah seperti yang manusia keluarkan, melainkan merah pekat dan gelap. Cairan itu tidak bertahan lama, akan segera menghilang dengan jasadnya—berubah menjadi api dan masuk ke dalam tubuh Shinra.

Izaya yang menonton pertarungan singkat tadi tentu tidak puas, dia tidak tersenyum maupun kesal. Hanya menghampiri Shinra dan menghapus air matanya.

"Membosankan. Apa aku mellihat iblis menangis? Iblis ciptaanku menangis?"

"Hmph, kau ciptaanku yang lemah ternyata," lanjut pemilik mata _crimson _itu. Dengan tangan kosongnya ia tusuk menembus dada Shinra. Iblis berkacamata dan bersurai hitam itu terkejut akan perlakuan 'Master'-nya.

"Ukh—maaf, Izaya-sama," dengan satu tarikan, lengannya sudah keluar dari dadanya. Shinra masih sempat berlutut dan tersenyum.

"Izaya-sama! Kau tidak menantang Shinra!" sahut Simon panik di ujung ruangan.

"Hmph!" hanya itu yang Izaya balas sambil menyungging bibirnya. Tubuh Shinra berubah menjadi api dan kembali pada pemiliknya. "Ba-bagaimana bisa?!"

"Aku tidak heran kalau kau tidak memperhatikan kata-kataku sebelumnya, Simon. Tapi, Shinra tahu betul karena ia memang cerdas,"

"_Kalau kau tidak membunuhnya, aku yang akan membunuhnya, selanjutnya kau._ Itu yang dikatakan Izaya-sama," ujar Anri pelan.

"Lihat! Bahkan dia lebih memperhatikanku, Simon! Kau tahu apa arti dari kata-kataku itu?" Izaya menghampiri mereka berdua dengan santai. "I-itu berarti…." Simon gugup, langkah kaki yang terdengar nyaring di telinganya itu membuatnya sedikit takut.

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu mendengar jawabanmu, Simon. Kau merasa senang saat aku membunuh Shinra tiba-tiba. Kau berpikir bahwa aku yang akan mati, dan hatimu merasa senang. Kau memang bertubuh besar dan sangat kuat. Tidak heran kau paling banyak membunuh dibanding yang lain. Tapi, rasa senangmu itu cukup menggangguku sebenarnya. Kau mengerti, Simon?"

Langkah terakhir, Izaya berdiri tepat di depan Simon. "Kau pikir, kau bisa mengalahkanku, ya?" Izaya tersenyum senang, dan senyumannya justru membuat Simon kesal. Tangan yang kuat itu dengan cepat menyentuh kepala Izaya.

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?" Simon tidak peduli lagi, ia membuang rasa takutnya.

Apa yang Simon lihat sekarang justru Izaya sudah tidak ada dalam genggamannya. "Kau ingin menepuk kepalaku? Tapi, yang tadi itu sakit, lho!" Izaya sudah berada di belakang tubuh besar Simon.

"Kau memang kuat, karena itu aku sengaja menciptakan tubuhmu sangat besar sehingga tidak bisa bergerak lebih cepat dariku,"

Rasa nyeri yang tidak tertahan berasal dari dada Simon membuatnya mengerang dan jatuh. "Benar-benar, ciptaanku kali ini benar-benar yang terburuk. Mungkin ini juga salahku, saat kuciptakan kalian aku benar-benar tidak niat maupun bersungguh-sungguh,"

"Karena itu aku bosan dengan kalian,"

Izaya menatap Anri yang tenang tidak berekspresi. "Izaya-sama memang hebat seperti biasanya. Bermain dengan kata-kata adalah keahlian Izaya-sama," Anri menunduk hormat.

"Hee~ kau tahu? Kalimat mana yang kupakai untuk menantangnya?"

"_Kau pikir, kau bisa mengalahkanku, ya?_ Itu yang Izaya-sama gunakan,"

Izaya menepuk tangannya dengan keras, menunjukkan rasa bangga terhadap satu-satunya ciptaannya yang tersisa.

"_Sasuga!_ Sekalipun aku menggunakannya padamu, apakah kau akan mengetahuinya, Anri?"

Sejenak Anri tidak menjawab, justru ia mengeluarkan pedang dari telapak tangannya. "Kau sudah melakukannya, Izaya-sama,"

"Bagus sekali, kau terbilang cukup cepat untuk menyadarinya. Hanya permainan kata yang sederhana, tapi kau bisa menebaknya. Aku semakin membencimu,"

.

.

.

"Lagi-lagi seperti ini, pada akhirnya ciptaanku kuhancurkan sendiri," jari jemarinya meremas rambut lembut yang sangat lurus itu, rambut gadis yang baru saja ia bunuh. Perlahan ia lepaskan dan jatuh membentur lantai yang dipenuhi merah gelap. Suara tulang leher yang membentur lantai itu begitu keras, lalu kepala yang sudah lepas dari tubuhnya itu menggelinding sedikit. Izaya segera meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah 'berantakan' ini tidak tersisa.

"Aku harus mencari 'mainan' baru,"

Matahari sudah menyembunyikan dirinya di ufuk barat. Meninggalkan sedikit cahaya yang perlahan memudar, menandakan hari akan berganti gelap. Namun, anak-anak masih saja bermain di lapangan yang luas itu.

"Aaaah! Kalah lagi! Aku tidak terima! Kita lakukan pertandingan ulang sekali lagi!" seorang anak kecil protes sambil membawa bola. "Hah? Ini hampir malam, bodoh! Aku mau pulang!" sahut kapten regu yang memiliki kemenangan telak itu.

"Kau takut kalah kali ini, hah!?" tantang bocah tadi. "Hei, benar kata kapten! Besok lagi saja kita bertanding!" sahut anak-anak yang lainnya.

"Tch! Besok aku akan mengalahkanmu, Heiwajima Shizuo!" bocah itu menunjuk kapten yang pertama kali menolak pertandingan ulang. "Huh, coba saja kalau bisa!" umpatnya lalu beranjak pulang mengikuti yang lainnya.

"Sampai jumpa besok, bye!" beberapa anak yang menemani Shizuo berjalan pulang sudah tiba saatnya untuk berselisih jalan. Shizuo berhenti sejenak di depan _vending machine_ yang menjual minuman-minuman isotonik maupun air biasa.

"Haah, melelahkan sekali," keluhnya sambil memasukkan koin dan memilih minuman untuk dirinya.

"Segarnya!" Shizuo menegak sampai habis minuman kaleng isotoniknya. "Ah, gawat! Aku bisa dimarahi kalau pulang sampai jam segini!" kaki kecilnya berlari secepat yang ia bisa agar mempersingkat waktunya menuju rumah. Saat ia berlari di jalanan yang minim pencahayaan, ia menabrak sesuatu yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Ukh—apa yang—" ia menengok apa yang menghalanginya. Walau minim pencahayaan, Shizuo sadar ia telah menabrak seseorang—orang dewasa. Orang itu cukup tinggi, karena Shizuo masih berumur sepuluh tahun. Saat Shizuo hendak minta maaf, ia terkejut saat menatap mata orang dewasa itu. Iris berwarna merah darah, itu yang paling mencolok. Seperti melihat mata kucing dalam kegelapan.

Shizuo tidak takut, tapi dia tidak bisa mengutarakan satu katapun. "Hmmm," setelah orang dewasa itu berdehem, ia melanjutkan jalannya menyeberangi jalan sempit ini menuju jalan tikus di depannya. Shizuo masih diam berdiri, menatap pria yang baru saja ia tabrak dengan tidak sengaja. Matanya tertuju pada jaket yang pria itu kenakan, jaket hitam dihiasi bulu berwarna krem lembut.

Setelah pria itu menghilang dari pandangannya, Shizuo sadar ia belum meminta maaf. "Ah! Aku akan dimarahi habis-habisan!" mengingat langit sudah benar-benar gelap, Shizuo berlari lagi lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang! Ibu, aku ingin pergi bertanding sepak bola dengan temanku sore ini," Shizuo baru saja melepas sepatunya dan menghampiri ibunya di dapur.

"Lagi? Baiklah, asal jangan pulang sampai malam seperti kemarin, ya?" Shizuo mengangguk mantap dan menyiapkan baju olah raganya.

.

.

.

"Maaf aku sedikit terlambat! Eh—mereka belum datang juga?" Shizuo mengatur nafasnya setelah ia berlari dari rumahnya menuju lapangan. "Belum, apa mereka menipu kita?"

"Atau mereka takut kalah lagi?" anak-anak yang lain sedang asyik meributkan kenapa tim lawan belum juga datang. Tapi, mata Shizuo tertuju pada orang yang duduk di bangku panjang di pinggir lapangan. Jaraknya sedikit jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, entah kenapa Shizuo yakin pernah bertemu dengan orang itu.

Matanya memfokuskan pada jaket berbulu yang orang itu kenakan, Shizuo perlahan mendekatinya. Dan saat Shizuo dan orang itu semakin dekat, Shizuo memberanikan dirinya. "Anu…." Orang itu membuka tudung yang menutupi kepalanya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang terbilang pucat dan matanya yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya.

"Ah! Paman yang tidak sengaja kutabrak tadi malam?" Shizuo memperkecil jarak antara mereka, dan pria itu terkekeh sebentar. "Paman? Apa aku terlihat setua itu?" pertanyaan yang membuat Shizuo merasa bersalah telah memanggilnya Paman.

"Ah, tidak. Etto, maaf untuk yang kemarin. Aku tidak melihat Kakak waktu itu,"

"Ya, kau memang tidak sengaja. Tapi, aku iya," mendengar perkataan dari pria itu, Shizuo memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Siapa namamu?" pria itu tersenyum ramah—dan penuh arti. "Heiwajima Shizuo," Shizuo melihat pria itu menjulurkan tangannya, mengajaknya bersalaman. "Aku Izaya,"

Butuh beberapa detik agar Shizuo mau membalas uluran tangan itu. _'Orang yang aneh,'_ itu yang terukir dalam kepala Shizuo. Tak lama mereka bersalaman, pria yang bernama Izaya menatap serius Shizuo. "Oh, iya. Soal tim yang menjadi lawanmu, mereka tidak akan datang. Jadi, percuma saja kalian menunggu di sini,"

"Eh? Kenapa Izaya-san bisa tahu?" Shizuo sebenarnya tidak percaya. "Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi," sebuah senyuman yang terlihat lembut itu membuat Shizuo bertambah heran.

"Shizuo-kun!" sebuah suara dari temannya yang kini menepuk pundak Shizuo, menganggetkan si pemilik nama.

Melihat temannya memasang ekspresi heran dan takut, Shizuo hendak bertanya namun temannya-lah yang memulai terlebih dahulu. "Kau ini kenapa!? Sedang apa kau berdiam diri terus di sini!?" Shizuo tak kalah herannya. "Itu yang seharusnya kukatakan—"

"Kau sudah sejam berdiri di sini, tahu? Kami kira kau sedang melihat keadaan sekitar apakah tim lawan sudah datang apa belum. Ternyata kau hanya diam tidak bergerak hampir satu jam!"

"Ha? Tunggu, satu jam? Aku tidak diam, aku sedang mengobrol dengan Izaya-san—" saat Shizuo melihat bangku yang ia tunjuk, tidak ada siapa-siapa yang mendudukinya.

"Kau berhalusinasi? Sejak awal tidak ada siapa-siapa yang duduk di sana, Shizuo! Ayo kita pulang!"

"Tunggu—pulang?" Shizuo semakin heran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Tim lawan tidak datang, baru saja salah satu dari anggota tim lawan datang dan membatalkan pertandingan,"

Sebenarnya yang membuat Shizuo benar-benar dilanda kebingungan adalah, _'Lalu dengan siapa aku berbicara tadi? Hantu? Tidak mungkin, aku tidak bisa melihat mereka. Ah, sudahlah, aku tidak peduli,'_

Walau dia berkata tidak peduli, tetap saja penasaran menyelimutinya. Mereka sudah berjabat tangan, memperkenalkan masing-masing dan sudah bertemu lebih dari satu kali. Sampai-sampai membuat Shizuo tidak bisa tidur. "Siapa dia? Penyihir?" gumamnya.

Saat Shizuo ingin memejamkan matanya, telinganya seperti menangkap suatu suara teriakan di depan rumahnya. Awalnya dia tidak terlalu peduli, namun setelah suara teriakan tadi, suara yang lain muncul. Shizuo yang menempati kamar di lantai dua dan jendelanya menghadap jalanan, sering mendapat gangguan. Namun tidak semencekam malam ini.

Jari kecilnya perlahan menyibak kain yang menutup jendela kamarnya. Kaca yang begitu bening, tidak jadi penghalang pengelihatannya. Shizuo melihat ada tiga orang di pinggir jalan yang gerak-geriknya mencurigakan. Dua orang terbaring, dan hanya satu orang yang kini melihat Shizuo yang mengintip dari jendelanya.

Shizuo pada awalnya kaget karena orang yang berdiri itu pasti telah membunuh dua orang yang terbaring di sana. Tapi setelah Shizuo melihat ciri-cirinya, Shizuo yakin orang itu adalah Izaya-san.

Walau tidak terlalu disinari lampu jalan, dan jaraknya yang cukup jauh juga, Shizuo baru kali ini mudah mengenali orang. "I…. Izaya-san?" gumamnya. Setelah ia menggosok kedua matanya, tidak ada apa-apa.

"Eh? Halusinasi?" Shizuo hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Akhir-akhir ini terlalu banyak kejadian janggal," keluhnya lalu kembali berbaring di atas kasurnya yang empuk.

.

.

.

Setelah memutar gagang pintu yang berukir itu, ia mengeluarkan dan mengepakkan sayap hitamnya. Membuka lebar-lebar pintu itu dan melangkah keluar. Langit yang selalu gelap, tidak menjadi halangan para iblis sebenarnya. Justru mereka sangat menyukai kegelapan. Beberapa iblis menatap Izaya yang tengah berjalan santai itu.

Saat berjalan lebih jauh lagi, selendang hitam-merahnya ditarik hingga meninggalkan sang pemilik. Izaya menengok ke belakang dengan santai, melihat selendangnya yang diambil seenaknya oleh iblis rendahan.

"Heh-heh," iblis itu terkekeh dengan wajahnya yang tidak indah. Sedetik kemudian iblis-iblis lain berkumpul didekat mereka berdua.

"Ada perlu apa denganku?" Tanya Izaya sangat santai sambil tersenyum ramah. Iblis rendahan itu memamerkan giginya yang runcing. "Kami semua menantangmu! Kalau kau bisa merebut kembali kain jelek ini dengan—"

Izaya memotong dengan cepat. "Hanya merebut? Aku bisa melakukannya lebih!" ia tertawa sarkastik. Iblis rendahan itu menggeram kesal karena merasa diremehkan. "Baiklah! Kalau kau bisa mengalahkan kami semua, kau bisa mendapatkan kembali kain jelek ini!"

"Hmmm, hanya lima puluh iblis rendahan? Lagi pula kain itu setidaknya lebih mahal dari pada nyawa kalian," ejek Izaya.

"Si-sial, jangan remehkan kami, dasar kau dewa—" iblis lain yang meneriaki Izaya itu tidak dapat meneruskan kalimatnya. Karena kepalanya sudah tidak ada pada tempatnya.

.

"Haaah, sudah kubilang, bukan? Lagi pula kalian memang pantas diremehkan!" Izaya tertawa di atas genangan darah iblis. _'Indahnya darah, walau tidak bertahan lama. Tidak seperti darah manusia,'_

"Bahkan aku bosan bermain di dalam dunia ini. Ah! Benar juga! Sebaiknya aku pergi ke dunia manusia, kebetulan aku 'lapar' dan 'haus'. Dan, mungkin saja aku bisa menemukan 'mainan' yang baru," Izaya bergumam, lalu melukai kulit ibu jarinya. Meneteskan beberapa tetes darah di atas telapak tangan yang satunya, begitu kontras dengan warna kulitnya.

Ia genggam darahnya sendiri, sambil berbisik. Lalu ia ulurkan tangannya ke depan dan membuka genggaman tangannya seolah menggapai sesuatu. Tak lama pintu menuju dunia manusia perlahan muncul dan terbuka. Angin hangat menyambut Izaya yang hendak melewati pintu itu.

"Senja di bumi, ya?" gumamnya sambil menginjak tanah di atas bumi. Pintu di belakangnya menghilang dengan cepat.

"Tidak banyak berubah ketika terakhir kali aku kemari," Izaya terbilang sering mengunjungi bumi hanya untuk mencari 'makan' untuk dirinya.

"Saatnya mencari 'cemilan' lalu mencari 'mainan'," makanan untuk iblis adalah nyawa manusia yang terhasut oleh godaan iblis. Iblis mempunyai kemampuan umum, bisa membaca hati manusia. Karena itu, mudah bagi iblis untuk merasuki manusia dan membisikan serta menghasut agar melakukan hal buruk.

Izaya mengepakkan sayap kelelawarnya, terbang melintas di antara gedung-gedung tinggi. Sambil mendengar keluhan dan perkataan dari isi hati orang, Izaya mencari manusia yang mudah dirasuki.

'_Kenapa tidak kucoba saja untuk meninggalkan dunia ini?' _

Seuntaian kata dari hati seseorang menariknya. Seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri di belakang pagar pembatas gedung. "Ketemu~!" Izaya dengan cepat mendekati gadis manis itu, rambutnya yang kecoklatan dan dikuncir dua itu menambah kesan imut dari penampilannya.

Izaya paham apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu. Keluarganya tetap baik-baik saja walau foto-foto ayahnya yang selingkuh itu diketahui oleh ibunya. "Manusia memang selalu menarik," Izaya terkekeh sedikit dan mencoba menghasut gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu jangan ragu, ini kesempatanmu agar kalu menghilang dari dunia ini. Biar orang tuamu tahu apa yang kau rasakan," hasutnya.

Begitulah para iblis mengerjakan tugasnya. Setelah manusia terhasut dan mati, iblis berhak memakan jiwa manusia itu. Jika iblis mencoba mencuri jiwa manusia tanpa menghasutnya, seperti mati disaat sakit atau tanpa terhasut iblis, para malaikat akan mengejarnya dan memburu iblis itu.

Jemari lentiknya menyentuh darah yang hangat, darah yang baru saja mengalir dari sumbernya. Lidahnya menyapu jemarinya yang dilumuri darah itu. "Lezat," gumamnya. Iris merah itu memandang tubuh gadis yang sudah membentur tanah. Nyawanya sudah ia telan, darahnya ia nikmati.

.

Langit semakin redup, matahari semakin menenggelamkan dirinya. Izaya diam-diam menyukai momen ini, di mana gelap akan hadir. Ia melihat refleksi langit di atas air yang ia pijak. Tentu, refleksi dirinya tidak ada, dia bukan makhluk dari dunia yang sekarang dikunjunginya.

Telinganya yang runcing mendengar teriakkan kecil dari lapangan didekat sungai ini. Ia juga mendengar suara-suara isi hati dari anak kecil di sana.

'_Sial! Aku tidak boleh kalaaaah!'_

'_AH! Gawat! Dia akan menciptakan gol lagi!'_

'_Tendangannya begitu kuat!'_

Izaya memutuskan untuk melihat anak-anak yang sedang bermain itu dari atas. Dia melihat bocah yang baru saja mencetak gol itu. Rambutnya yang hitam kecoklatan basah karena keringat, membuatnya semakin terlihat natural. Dia tertawa riang bersama teman-temannya.

"Aaaah! Kalah lagi! Aku tidak terima! Kita lakukan pertandingan ulang sekali lagi!" seorang anak kecil yang tersulut amarah karena kalah itu berteriak.

"Hah? Ini hampir malam, bodoh! Aku mau pulang!" mata _crimson_ Izaya tertuju pada anak yang memberikan kemenangan telak itu. Izaya menatap lekat dan membaca pikirannya.

"…. Anak yang menarik," Izaya tersenyum sumringah. Seakan ia telah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Izaya mengetahui dengan cepat seluk beluk kehidupan anak itu. Heiwajima Shizuo, yang mempunyai adik yang sangat pendiam dan terkadang mereka bertengkar karena masalah kecil.

Shizuo disegani oleh temannya di sekolah, popular dan disayangi guru juga. Walau masih kecil, ia tidak takut apapun dan mampu memimpin. _'Menarik. Bagaimana kalau kuhancurkan saja hidupmu yang seperti itu, Shizu-chan?'_

Iblis sangat suka menggoda, merusak, dan merubah hidup manusia.

Izaya menunggu Shizuo melewati jalan menuju rumahnya. Dengan kekuatannya, Izaya membuat lampu jalan disekitarnya padam dan ada yang meredup. Selendangnya ia tarik sampai bahunya, kakinya ia langkahkan maju sampai ditempat tergelap dalam jalan itu. Di saat itu juga pakaian yang Izaya pakai berubah.

Pakaian sederhana, celana panjang dan sepatu pantofel. Kaos _V-neck_ senada dengan celana dan sepatunya—hitam, dan jaket hitam dihiasi bulu-bulu lembut pada ujung-ujungnya. Ia sentuh bulu-bulu berwarna krem lembut itu. "Tidak buruk," ia menilai penampilannya sendiri. ia sengaja merubah penampilannya agar bisa dilihat oleh targetnya—benar-benar seperti manusia.

Tidak ada lagi kuku panjang nan hitam, telinga runcing, dan gigi taring yang benar-benar tajam. Dengan wujud manusia ini, Izaya menyimpan kekuatannya dalam cincinnya yang masing-masing memeluk jemari telunjuknya.

Suara langkah kaki terburu-buru membuat Izaya tersenyum lebar. _'Gawat! Aku bisa dimarahi! Aku harus cepat!'_ suara yang Izaya kenal walau baru ketemu sekali. Ia sengaja menyembunyikan dirinya dalam gelap. Menunggu di mana Shizuo akan berlari menabraknya. Semua sudah terencana. Shizuo telah menabraknya, di saat itu Izaya menaruh sihirnya. Hanya Shizuo yang bisa melihatnya dalam wujud apapun.

.

Esok datang, Izaya juga sudah memasang penghalang pada tim yang akan menjadi lawan Shizuo. Dengan sengaja Izaya menarik perhatian Shizuo, dan sihirnya berjalan lancar. Teman-temannya tidak bisa melihat Izaya. Dan saat salah satu dari temannya Shizuo mendekat dan menepuk pundak Shizuo, Izaya berubah dan terbang dengan cepat. Ia sengaja melakukannya agar Shizuo merasa janggal.

'_Tidak hanya hidupmu yang akan kuhancurkan, ragamu akan 'kumainkan', Shizu-chan!'_

Tidak hanya itu ulah dari sang dewa iblis ini. Malamnya, Izaya sengaja menghasut orang yang terlanjur mabuk alkohol itu menggoda wanita yang lewat. Tepat persis di depan rumah Shizuo, lelaki yang mabuk itu menggoda wanita yang lewat. Wanita itu menolak dan hendak lari, Izaya dengan sengaja melakukan sedikit sihirnya agar wanita itu jatuh. Tentu, lelaki yang mabuk itu menangkapnya dan hampir memperkosanya.

Izaya justru menghasut wanita itu agar mengambil gunting yang ia bawa di dalam tas kecilnya. Membisikan bahwa wanita itu harus menusuk lelaki yang mabuk agar bisa lepas dari tangannya. Wanita itu panik, dan menurut apa yang iblis itu bisikan. Wanita itu tanpa ragu menusuk leher lelaki yang mabuk, yang menindih tubuhnya.

Karena kepanikannya-lah, wanita itu justru berteriak dan kesusahan untuk menyingkirkan tubuh yang mengejang menanti kematiannya. Ia takut akan darah, dan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Izaya hanya tersenyum puas di samping mereka, menikmati pertunjukan yang ia rancang. Saat wanita itu sedikit lagi berhasil menyingkirkan tubuh lelaki itu, sekali lagi Izaya menggunakan sihirnya.

Lelaki yang sekarat, dan akan mencium kematiannya sedetik lagi itu tiba-tiba bergerak. Tangannya mengambil gunting yang tertancap pada lehernya dan sekuat tenaga menancapkan balik pada dada bagian kanan wanita itu. Tanpa ragu, Izaya menggerakan tubuh yang benar-benar sekarat mendekat padanya. Bagai boneka yang digerakan oleh masternya.

Lalu menggigit luka di leher lelaki itu, menghisap sedikit cairan kehidupan dan menelan jiwanya dengan cara memperlebar luka di lehernya. Wanita yang terbaring di dekat kaki Izaya itu masih hidup, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Bibirnya gemetar, ia ingin teriak namun rasa sakitnya membuyarkan semuanya. Saat Izaya mendekatinya dan mencabut gunting itu dengan tangan kosong pun wanita itu hanya memekik pelan.

Gunting itu melayang lembut dan mendarat di atas tangan Izaya, lalu menggenggamnya dan menjilat darah yang menyelimuti pisau gunting itu. "Terima kasih atas makanannya," gumamnya sambil melayangkan gunting itu lalu jatuh menancap tepat dijantung wanita itu.

"Kau makanan penutupku," Izaya berlutut dan menyentuh bibir wanita itu yang sudah memucat. Baginya, nyawa lebih nikmat saat dimakan bersama darah. Tapi, untuk wanita itu ia cukup menarik jiwanya keluar dari mulutnya dan memakannya.

"Cukup seperti ini saja, manusia tidak akan percaya jika dewa iblis yang melakukannya. Iya, 'kan, Shizuo?" Izaya berdiri dan menatap jendela Shizuo dengan tirai yang terbuka sedikit. Menatap mata anak itu dan melakukan sihir sekali lagi. Sihir fatamorgana di mata Shizuo.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Ibu," ucapnya dengan malas sambil menggosok matanya yang terpejam. "Ah! Pagi, Shizuo-kun, sebaiknya kau jangan bermain dulu hari ini. Dan jangan pulang terlalu sore—apa lagi malam, mengerti?" perintah Ibunya.

Alis Shizuo hampir menyatu begitu mendengarnya. "Kenapa?" ia penasaran kenapa Ibunya sangat serius memerintahkannya seperti itu.

"Di depan jalan sana terjadi pembunuhan, kira-kira terjadi tengah malam tadi," seuntaian kalimat yang mampu membuka mata Shizuo yang tadi terkantuk sekarang melebar. "Ap—pembunuhan?" Shizuo memastikan.

"Seorang pria dan wanita, mereka tampaknya saling bunuh. Katanya pria itu mabuk dan menyerang wanita itu, dan sepertinya wanita itu panik dan hampir membunuh pria itu. Banyak yang bilang mereka berkelahi. Tapi, hanya satu beda tajam yang ada disekitar mereka, sebuah gunting. Jika benar mereka berkelahi, tapi tidak ada ribut-ribut tadi malam—apa kau mendengar sesuatu, Shizuo-kun?"

Shizuo tertegun mendengar cerita dari Ibunya itu. _'Tadi malam bukan mimpi?'_ Shizuo tenggelam dalam lamunannya, memikirkan; apa benar Izaya-san pelakunya? Kenapa ia lakukan itu? Dia bukan hantu gentayangan, 'kan? Tidak mungkin hantu bisa membunuh manusia? Lagi pula aku tidak percaya adanya hantu!

"Shizuo-kun?" tepukan hangat dari Ibunya membuyarkan lamunannya. "A-ah, tidak, aku tidak mendengar apa-apa!"Shizuo memilih berbohong. Dan itu membuat Izaya tersenyum di luar sana, telinga dan pikirannya kini terfokus pada pikiran bocah berumur sepuluh tahun itu.

"Hmph, kau ceritakan sekalipun tidak akan ada yang percaya," Izaya terkekeh pelan.

Sehari penuh Shizuo diam terduduk di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Matanya menatap keluar jendela, menatap garis polisi dan garis kapur di mana posisi dua mayat sebelumnya terbaring di sana. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" ia bergumam dan iris coklatnya menerawang.

"Shizuo-kun! Makan malam sudah siap!" sahut Ibunya dari bawah sana, Shizuo dengan malas turun dari kasurnya dan melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju ruang makan.

"_Pembunuhan yang terjadi saat tengah malam itu masih diselidiki lebih lanjut. Masih banyak kejanggalan yang terjadi di tempat kejadian. Dan hasil otopsi mayat pria terdapat dua lubang seperti digigit sesuatu. Berikut komentar dari dokter yang mengotopsi mayat tersebut," _

Konsentrasi Shizuo tertuju pada televisi yang menyiarkan berita pembunuhan dekat rumahnya itu. Ia mengabaikan makanan dan pembicaraan orang tuanya.

"_Di lehernya terdapat gigitan seperti gigitan binatang. Tidak mungkin wanita itu yang menggigitnya, di sekitar tempat kejadian juga tidak ada jejak anjing maupun binatang lainnya. Begitu pula rumah yang dekat dengan tempat kejadian tidak ada yang mempunyai anjing,"_

Entah kenapa Shizuo berkeringat dingin. "Kakak, ada apa?" suara adiknya membuyarkan imajinasinya.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," Shizuo bergegas menghabiskan makanannya dan kembali ke kamar.

"Gigitan? Apa Izaya-san benar-benar melakukannya? Tapi aku yakin tadi malam hanyalah mimpi,"

Mata Shizuo tidak mau diam, ia menatap satu persatu petugas yang berjaga dan menyelidiki tempat itu. Lalu matanya kembali menuju garis kapur putih itu, membayangkan Izaya berdiri di sana.

"Bukan, bukan mimpi, ya?" ujarnya sambil menyentuh kaca jendelanya.

"Tentu saja bukan!" sebuah suara menyahut. Mata Shizuo menangkap bayangan seseorang di kacanya, seakan bayangan itu ada di belakangnya. Saat ia menatap ke belakang, tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Suara itu…." Shizuo gusar. Matanya kembali menatap kaca yang masih ia sentuh. Masih ada bayangan seseorang di sana, Shizuo mendekatkan wajahnya dan memicingkan matanya. Bayangan itu kini merubah bayangan Shizuo. Wajah Shizuo digantikan oleh seseorang.

"Eh!?" Shizuo bertambah terkejut saat telapak tangannya merasa terdorong—sebuah telapak tangan yang lain mendorong telapak tangannya, keluar dari kaca jendelanya.

Telapak tangan yang pucat, besar dan memiliki kuku panjang nan hitam. Telapak tangan itu keluar dari kaca yang disentuh Shizuo sebelumnya. Ketika Shizuo hendak menarik tangannya menjauh dari benda aneh itu, justru telapak tangan asing itu yang menggenggam erat tangan Shizuo.

"Huwaa!?" Shizuo memekik kaget dan kesakitan.

Tidak hanya tangan yang muncul dari kaca, mata coklatnya menangkap kepala yang menyembul dari bayangannya sendiri—bayangan Shizuo. Sedetik kemudian seluruh tubuh keluar dari kaca itu, mendorong tubuh mungil Shizuo dan menguncinya dengan mudah. Shizuo seperti mengalami kejadian yang ada di film horror.

Namun, Shizuo tidak takut sama sekali. Ia hanya merasa kaget dan heran. "Siapa kau!?" sentaknya. Makhluk yang baru saja keluar dari kaca itu mendongak, menunjukkan wajahnya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Shizu-chan!" nada riangnya membuat Shizuo bertambah heran.

"I-Izaya-san!? Kenapa—apa-apaan ini!?" Shizuo mencoba memberontak, tapi tubuhnya sama sekali tidak dapat bergerak. Seperti ada yang mengikat seluruh tubuhnya.

Izaya menegakkan tubuhnya, ia menumpukan beratnya pada lututnya. Menatap mata Shizuo yang nanar, melirik tubuhnya yang sedikit bergerak tak berdaya di antara kakinya yang sedang berlutut itu.

"Hmmp, kau benar-benar menarik. Anak-anak normal lainnya pasti akan berteriak dan menangis—atau mengompol. Kau hanya berpikir apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan bagaimana aku bisa bergerak bebas dan menjauh dariku, benar?"

Pikiran Shizuo terbaca, iris coklatnya tidak lagi terlihat bingung. "Kalau begitu apa maumu?" mendengar seperti ditantang, Izaya tersenyum lebar. Ia sangat senang melihat reaksi anak yang sedang terkunci di bawahnya itu. "Mauku? Sebelum itu,"

Izaya sengaja memotong kalimatnya sendiri. Ia menjentikkan jarinya, merubah lampu di ruangan ini menjadi redup, lalu melihatkan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada tubuh Shizuo. "Itulah mengapa tubuhmu tidak bisa bergerak," jelasnya sambil menunjuk ular-ular yang melilit Shizuo.

Shizuo hanya menunjukkan wajah kesalnya karena tidak bisa bergerak maupun menyingkirkan ular-ular yang melilit tubuhnya.

"Dan, seperti yang kau lihat. Wujudku sedikit berbeda saat kemarin kita bertemu. Ini adalah wujud asliku, hanya segelintir orang yang bisa melihatnya. Tapi, aku sengaja menaruh sihirku padamu agar bisa melihatku," jelasnya setengah-setengah.

"Kau penyihir?" Tanya Shizuo asal-asalan, ia seperti tidak peduli betul terhadap yang dialaminya ini.

"Bukan, aku lebih hebat dari itu," Izaya memancingnya, bermain tebak-tebakkan. "Jika kau bisa menebaknya, aku akan melepaskanmu,"

Shizuo terdiam sejenak, berpikir dan berpikir. _'Benar-benar anak kecil yang masih polos,' _Izaya bergumam dalam hatinya.

"Kalau begitu, kau Vampir! Pasti! Dari pakaianmu yang seperti itu, benar, 'kan?" Shizuo bersemangat. "Ayo cepat lepaskan aku dasar makhuk aneh!" gerutunya.

"Sayang sekali, kau masih harus seperti ini, tebakanmu salah,"

Shizuo mengernyitkan dahinya. "Huuh! Kalau begitu apa!? Siluman? Monster? Hantu?" Shizuo menyebut semua yang ada dipikirannya. Izaya hanya terkekeh sambil menggeleng.

"Semua salah, menyerah?"

Shizuo ikut menggeleng. "Belum! Aku tidak akan meyerah sampai tebakanku benar dan lepas dari ular-ular ini!"

"Setelah benar dan lepas dari ular ini, kau mau apa?" Izaya berbalik bertanya.

"Mengusirmu," jawab Shizuo dengan wajah kesalnya. Membuat Izaya semakin tertarik.

"Kalau begitu, aku memberimu satu bantuan. Aku lebih hebat dari manusia, dan akan terus mengusik manusia,"

Shizuo merenung, memikirkan jawabannya. "Di mana ada bantuan, kesempatan semakin menipis. Aku hitung mundur. Tiga, dua…."

"Iblis!" Shizuo setengah berteriak. Izaya mentap mata sang anak kecil itu, begitu yakin.

"Yah, kali ini aku tidak bisa bohong," Izaya mengayunkan telunjuknya, seketika itu ular-ular yang melilit tubuh Shizuo menghilang.

"Dan sekarang aku mengusirmu—"

"Tidak secepat itu," Izaya menarik tubuh mungil itu, menarik ke dalam pelukannya.

"Akan kuberi hadiah karena kau berhasil menebak siapa aku," bisik sang iblis. Shizuo yang baru sadar ia berada dipelukan iblis, berusaha mendorongnya. Namun usahanya sia-sia. Shizuo merasa panas, terutama bagian lehernya.

Sakit dan panas, ia ingin berteriak namun tidak ada suara yang keluar. Iris coklatnya melirik apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Surai hitam itu menutupi pemandangannya, Shizuo mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. _'Aku…. Izaya-san menggigitku?'_

Shizuo merasa tubuhnya melemah. Seperti energinya perlahan berpindah, terhisap, dan menghilang di ujung rasa sakitnya. Matanya sayu, pandangannya semakin kabur. "Iza…."

Bibir mungilnya tidak lagi bisa mengucapkan kata-kata. Izaya menjilat luka yang ia beri pada leher mungil itu.

"Benar-benar manis," ujarnya sambil membaringkan tubuh mungil itu di atas kasur yang lembut. Tak lupa Izaya menyelimuti tubuh yang tak bergerak lagi itu. "Selamat menikmati tidurmu," Izaya tersenyum sambil mengusap ujung bibirnya yang kotor terkena darah.

-TBC-

Chap 1 selesaaai! Eiyaaa gajee gajeee ~ lupaka typo, EYD melenceng dikit dan absurdnya~ XD #dihajar

Yaah maaf gaya tulisanku lagi mengalami kegalauan, terutama pada jeda. Biasanya aku kalau yang memakau POV, dulu aku tulis. Namun, sekarang aku tidak menulisnya karena saya senang bikin pembaca bingung #EH #mintadigampar

Ehehe~ ga terlalu serius sih(?) tapi lagi suka tanpa embel-embel(?) POV gitu.. paling aku kasih ciri; jarak atau lirik (translate) yang kuselipkan aja..

Untuk chap satu ini full sudut pandang tiga.. kita lihat chap 2 bakal ada apa(?) apakah lemon? Atau samthing(?)? #dihajarlagi


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya melangkah dengan santai melintasi lorong yang temaram. Walau ini bukan kediamannya, ia fasih dan tahu seluk-beluk rumah ini. Sesampainya ia tiba di ujung lorong itu, pintu yang membuntui lorong itu terbuka dengan sendirinya.

"Lama tak jumpa, Namie," sapanya. Sesosok iblis wanita yang tengah duduk di atas mejanya itu tak menjawab. "Aku perlu sedikit bantuanmu," pinta Izaya. Dewa iblis yang bernama Namie itu akhirnya memusatkan perhatiannya pada Izaya.

"Bantuan? Kau yang 'sendirian' seperti itu meminta bantuan?" Namie mendecih sejenak.

"Aku sengaja membunuh anak buahku. Kalau _mood-_ku sudah kembali, aku ciptakan lagi,"

"Kurasa tidak, kau sudah menemukan yang lebih menarik dari sekedar menciptakan bagian dari dirimu. Aku tahu itu, Izaya,"

Namie menghela napasnya dan kembali membuang wajahnya. "Kalau begitu, kita taruhan saja ketimbang memintamu membantu seperti tadi," tawar Izaya.

"Sebutkan saja," Namie mendengarkan. "Seperti yang kau tahu, aku baru saja membagi kekuatanku pada anak kecil dan aku ingin kita membuat pasukan baru untuk mempermainkan manusia,"

"Dan taruhannya, jika anak itu berhasil membasmi semua anak buah kita, kau akan kubunuh. Dan jika anak itu tidak berhasil, kau bisa membunuhku," jelasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sedikit aneh, tapi aku tertarik," Namie menyetujuinya. "Sebagai tambahan, jika kau curang. Aku tidak akan segan membunuhmu," Izaya tertawa mendengar kalimat barusan.

"Seakan aku akan berlaku curang dalam hal ini, tentu tidak. Justru sebaliknya, jika kau sengaja memperbanyak pasukan semaumu untuk mengalahkan anak itu. Kau yang akan kubunuh. Nikmati saja permainan ini, nikmati saja tugas utama kita,"

"Hmph, baiklah! Aku izinkan, dan aku akan menciptakannya sebentar lagi," Namie menjentikkan jarinya, lalu muncul sebuah mangkuk cukup besar dan hitam didekatnya.

"Teteskan darahmu!" perintahnya pelan sambil melirik kearah mangkuk itu. "Dengan senang hati, tapi, sebelum itu," Izaya mengulurkan tangannya tepat di atas mangkuk itu. "Aku punya permintaan," lanjut Izaya sambil berbisik pada Namie.

"Baiklah, sesuai yang kau inginkan. Aku merasa iba pada anak yang kau permainkan hidupnya,"

Izaya hanya tertawa renyah, Namie dengan segera menyayat lengan Izaya menggunakan kukunya. Darah gelapnya menetes, Izaya melirik bagian dalam mangkuk itu. Seperti tidak berdasar, gelap gulita.

.

.

.

Izaya kembali membuka pintu menuju dunia manusia. Wajahnya tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Ia membayangkan apa yang sedang terjadi di bumi. Izaya sengaja meminta bantuan—dan bertaruh pada musuhnya, Namie. Tentu, tidak sembarang Izaya memikirkan semua ini. Namie hebat dalam membuat pasukan macam apapun, dan dalam jumlah banyak. Seakan energinya tidak ada habisnya. Karena itu Izaya memanfaatkannya agar 'permainan' yang ia jalankan berlanjut dengan seru dan membuatnya terhibur.

Perbedaan waktu di bumi dan dunia iblis/kematian sangatlah jauh. Izaya, hanya beberapa menit mengunjungi dunianya sendiri. Namun, di bumi sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu.

Izaya membentangkan sayap hitamnya. Terbang mencari bocah yang ia bagi kekuatannya. Saat itu, ia tidak membunuhnya, tentu saja. Iblis tidak bisa membunuh manusia yang tidak terjebak dalam hasutannya. Izaya tidak menghasut Shizuo sama sekali, ia hanya menggigit lehernya dan membagi kemampuannya.

Darah Izaya yang keluar dari lidahnya—yang sebelumnya ia gigit—masuk ke dalam tubuh Shizuo melalui luka di lehernya. Izaya sengaja membagi kekuatannya sebesar tiga perempat yang ia miliki, sedikit kegelapan yang ia punya, setengah nafsu yang ia bagi dari dirinya, dan setengah hasrat saling bunuh. Hanya empat bagian dirinya yang ia beri secara cuma-cuma pada Shizuo. Sisanya, biar Shizuo kembangkan sendiri.

Izaya mendarat dan membiarkan sayap hitamnya terbentang. Ia mendarat di atas gedung tua yang sudah tidak terpakai. Matanya melihat kearah bawah sana, matanya yang tajam dapat melihat kekacauan. Manusia berlari ketakutan di mana-mana. Menghindari dan berlari dari monster buatan Izaya dan Namie.

Monster itu tidak ada bedanya dengan serigala, atau anjing. Namun, bisa berdiri tegap seperti manusia. Di saat monster itu berlari, mereka tampak seperti hewan buas dan jika mereka sudah mengigit manusia, mereka akan berubah menjadi manusia. Manusia yang telah tergigit, tentu mati dan berubah menjadi abu. Sebaliknya, jika moster itu belum mengigit manusia sama sekali, dan mereka terkena sinar matahari langsung, mereka yang akan menjadi abu.

Monster yang menghisap darah sampai tak tersisa itu sudah berkeliaran. Memang tidak terlalu banyak untuk hari ini. Namun, sudah ada monster yang menjadi 'manusia'. Mereka yang sudah berubah akan tetap haus darah setidaknya setiap malam. Sebagai tambahan, atas permintaan Izaya. Mereka yang sudah berubah dapat bicara. Mereka terus memanggil nama bocah itu. "Shizuo, Heiwajima Shizuo,"

Hari percobaan pertama berlalu. Dan itu cukup menggemparkan dunia manusia. Para manusia menyebutnya Vampir. Dalam sehari, cukup banyak menelan korban. Mereka yang kesal terhadap makhluk itu mencoba membasminya. Dan sebagian, bertanya-tanya. Dari mana makhluk itu? Siapa yang mereka panggil? Siapa Heiwajima Shizuo? Tuannya ataukah musuhnya? Semua manusia yang mendengar gumaman Vampir itu pasti bertanya.

Tentu, hal ini tidak bertentangan dengan peraturan dunia iblis. Iblis menciptakan sesuatu (ilusi) untuk memporak porandakan dunia manusia itu diperbolehkan. Namun, jika menelan korban jiwa manusia tanpa terhasut, iblis akan menanggungnya. Tentu Namie dan Izaya tahu betul. Ya, semua ini hanya ilusi. Monster, korban manusia, semua hanya ilusi. Dan akan kembali seperti semula jika taruhan mereka berakhir.

"Menarik!" pekik Izaya girang sambil menyentuh pipi Vampir yang sedang bersembunyi. Vampir yang sudah berwujud manusia memang tahan terhadap sinar matahari langsung. Namun, naluri mereka tetap berlindung di tempat yang gelap adalah hal mutlak. Mata mereka tidak bisa bertahan lama di bawah sinar matahari langsung walau sudah berubah wujud sekalipun.

Hari pertama memang berlalu, Izaya belum menemukan Shizuo berada. Walau ia sudah menaruh sebagian dari dirinya itu, ia hanya bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan Shizuo. Jika saja Shizuo memikirkan ia sedang tinggal di mana, Izaya pasti akan datang melihat keadannya sekarang.

"_Makhluk apa mereka!? Kenapa memanggil namaku? Apa mereka suruhan Izaya bangsat itu?!"_

Izaya tersenyum sesaat setelah mendengar umpatan Shizuo yang entah ada di mana. "Semoga kau menikmatinya,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shizuo-kun? Bangun! Sarapan sudah siap!"

Suara wanita itu membangunkan si pemilik nama. Ia membuka matanya dengan malas. Jemarinya menyentuh peningnya, ia merasa sangat pusing dan merasa dirinya tidur terlalu lama. Matanya ia lontarkan keluar jendela. Masih ada garis putih dan penghalang dari polisi di jalan itu. Matanya tidak sengaja menatap bayangannya sendiri yang terpantul semu di permukaan kaca jendelanya.

"Huuaa!" pekiknya kaget mengingat apa yang sepertinya telah terjadi. Ia teringat sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya.

"Apa…. Apa tadi malam itu mimpi?" ia menyentuh lehernya, yang seingatnya ada yang menggigitnya. Jemarinya menyusuri leher bagian kanan, menyentuh dan berharap menemukan sesuatu seperti bekas gigitan.

Selama semenit ia menyusuri lehernya. Tidak ada apa-apa. Ia pun berlari menuju cermin yang menempel pada lemari pakaiannya. Melihat lehernya yang terpantul di depan cermin yang begitu jelas. Tapi, ia tidak melihat apa-apa. Lehernya masih mulus tidak terdapat luka sedikitpun.

"Shizuo! Kau akan terlambat sekolah!" suara teriakan Ibunya mengagetkannya. "I-iya!" balasnya sambil terburu-buru mengganti pakaiannya dan menuju ruang makan.

.

Di saat jam pelajaran, Shizuo melamun. _'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Izaya-san? Apa itu mimpi? Ataukah…'_

Sebuah penghapus papan tulis kapur mendarat di atas kepala Shizuo, terpental dan terjatuh di atas mejanya. Shizuo tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat penghapus yang terbuat dari kayu itu telah menimpa kepalanya beberapa detik yang lalu. Matanya melebar, tidak hanya penghapus yang ada di atas mejanya, beberapa kapur tulis yang patah berserakan ada di atas mejanya juga lantai.

Shizuo menyentuh rambut dan kepalanya, beberapa serpihan kapur putih di atas kepalanya terjatuh melewati matanya.

"Shizuo-kun! Maaf jika lemparan tadi itu sakit, itu karena kau tidak mendengar panggilanku sedari tadi," jelas sang guru yang berdiri di depan kelas sambil menatapnya datar. Shizuo melirik gurunya, lalu menatap kotak kapur yang kosong di dekat guru itu.

Ternyata guru itu melempari semua kapur yang ada dan Shizuo tetap tidak menengok ke arah guru itu. Terlihat sangat jelas walau air muka guru itu datar, ia depresi karena seorang anak yang tenggelam sangat dalam pada lamunannya sendiri. Karena itu ia sampai melempar sebuah penghapus papan tulis yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Maaf, Pak. Saya memang melamun, dan lemparan tadi hanya terasa geli," sahut Shizuo sambil membersihkan rambutnya dari serpihan kapur. Seisi kelas hening, lalu guru itu memecah keheningan dengan teriakkanya. "Geli!? Kau—kepalamu berdarah Shizuo!"

"Eh?" hanya itu yang Shizuo ucapkan. Seisi kelas menatap Shizuo, beberapa anak menunjukkan pelipisnya sendiri—memberi tahu di mana darah itu berada. Shizuo merasa ada yang menuruni kepalanya dari samping. Ia menyentuh cairan yang tadinya ia kira keringat, namun itu adalah darah.

Guru itu panik dan segera menyeret muridnya itu keruang kesehatan. Rupanya penghapus tadi tepat mengenai kepala Shizuo dengan bagian ujungnya. Guru yang melempari Shizuo secara tidak sengaja itu dipanggil kepala sekolah. Shizuo yang sudah diobati pun disuruh menjadi saksi—lebih tepatnya korban.

"Lihat kepalanya! Kau sudah melukai anak orang! Kenapa kau tidak menghampirinya saja ketimbang melemparinya!?" Tanya petinggi sekolah itu sambil memarahi guru tersebut.

"Maafkan saya, Pak! Saya hanya gemas karena ia melamun dan tidak mendengarkan saya,"

Di antara perdebatan itu Shizuo hanya diam. "Akan saya panggil orang tua dari anak ini dan kau saya pecat—" saat kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut sang petinggi sekolah, Shizuo berdiri dan membungkuk.

"Maaf mengganggu, saya tidak apa-apa, Pak Kepala Sekolah dan Pak Guru tidak salah, saya yang salah karena melamun di saat pelajaran. Tidak perlu sampai memanggil orang tua saya dan memecat Pak Guru," Shizuo melemparkan senyum agar meyakinkan kedua orang dewasa di depannya.

"La-lalu bagaimana luka di kepalamu?" Tanya kepala sekolah itu, tentu ia takut citranya akan memburuk.

"Aku bisa beralasan bahwa luka ini didapat saat jatuh dari tangga," ucapnya santai.

.

.

.

"Benar, nih? Kepalamu tidak apa-apa? Tidak sakit sama sekali?" Shizuo mengangguk mantap saat teman sekelasnya menanyakan keadaanya.

"Dasar! Kita harus menutup mulut soal seperti ini? Pak Guru itu _killer!_ Kenapa tidak memecatnya—"

"Sudahlah! Aku yakin dia jera melempari muridnya lagi," ucap Shizuo santai sambil mengambil tasnya. "Ayo kita main bola!" ajaknya.

"Ya! Kita selesaikan lawan yang menunda pertandingan itu!" teman-temannya menyetujuinya.

.

"Siaaaal!" teriak anak itu, Shizuo dan teman-temannya melakukan selebrasinya. "Aku tidak mungkin kalah seperti ini! Argh! Sialan kau Shizuo!" ketua tim yang kalah itu tidak bisa mengakui kekalahannya lagi. Shizuo yang mendengarnya menghampirinya.

"Hei, ini hanya sepak bola! Kalah menang itu biasa, 'kan?" ucapnya santai. Ketua tim itu diam saja, membuang mukanya. "Ayolah! Kalian hanya perlu berlatih lagi—"

"Aku tak butuh saranmu!" ketua tim musuh murka, ia melempar botol minumnya yang terbuat dari plastik tebal itu tepat mengenai wajah Shizuo. Membuat hidungnya mengeluarkan darah, menetes perlahan.

"Kau! Shizuo-kun!? Kau tidak apa?" teman-temannya mengkhawatirkan sang ketua tim yang memenangkan pertandingan ini lagi.

"Tidak apa, tidak sakit kok," Shizuo tidak marah, ia hanya heran. Sekali lagi ia heran. Saat gurunya melempar penghapus kayu itu, juga botol plastik yang baru saja mengenai wajahnya itu. Ia tidak merasa sakit, ia merasa geli sedikit seperi disentuh semut.

"Tch! Sok kuat kau!" umpat anak yang baru saja melemparinya itu. Ia mendorong Shizuo sekuat tenaga sampai membentur tiang gawang di dekatnya. Dalam sekejab anak-anak itu seperi beradu otot, rekan tim Shizuo mencoba memukul anak yang mendorong Shizuo itu. Tapi, anak buah tim lawan menghalangi mereka. Jumlah mereka sama, jadi tidak ada yang menghalangi ketua tim lawan yang sedang menghajar Shizuo.

Tendangan, juga pukulan Shizuo terima. _'Benar, tidak terasa sakit sama sekali,'_ Shizuo bergumam dalam hatinya.

"Hhahh.. haahh…. Bagaimana!?" Shizuo menatapnya, satu matanya bengap karena pukulan anak itu.

"Tidak sakit, sama sekali tidak terasa," ucap Shizuo, wajahnya datar. Membuat anak itu semakin murka dan menendang wajah Shizuo.

"Dasar! MONSTER!"

Entah kenapa kalimat itu menyulut amarah Shizuo. Shizuo juga tidak tahu mengapa, dan kenapa dengan mudahnya ia mengangkat gawang. Ya, dia mengangkat gawang yang terbuat dari besi itu dengan satu tanganya.

"Hu-huaaaa!" semua tertuju pada Shizuo. Semua mata menatap Shizuo, dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau benar-benar monster!" anak itu berteriak lagi, tidak memikirkan bahwa ialah yang menyulut amarah Shizuo. Shizuo benar-benar membanting gawang yang ia angkat ini di atas tubuh anak itu. Tapi, ia urungkan. Ia melempar gawang itu kesamping, tidak mengenai siapa-siapa.

"Pergi kau!" usir Shizuo.

.

Sejak saat itu, teman maupun orang-orang yang tahu kekuatan Shizuo mulai menjauh. Orang tuanya juga lelah selalu membeli gelas, piring dan perabotan yang rusak karena Shizuo menyentuhnya. Sekedar menyentuhnya. Tidak hanya itu, orang tuanya harus mengganti rugi segala sesuatu yang Shizuo hancurkan di tempat umum.

"Ada apa denganku? Kekuatan dari mana ini?" Shizuo selalu bertanya, namun tak ada jawaban. Orang tuanya membawa ia ke dokter maupun psikiater, dan tidak ada satupun yang tahu penyebabnya. Shizuo sebenarnya sadar, karena Izaya-lah ia begini. Ia ingin menceritakan kejadian waktu itu, namun ia yakin pasti orang tuanya tidak akan percaya.

"Shizuo-kun, kau harus bisa mengendalikan emosimu, juga kekuatanmu,"

Selalu, itu yang Shizuo dengar dari orang tuanya. Shizuo hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia sudah mencobanya, sudah melakukannya. Namun, tetap saja tidak terkendali. Sampai suatu saat, banyak anggota _genk _tidak dikenal menyerang Shizuo. Membuatnya semakin dikenal karena kekuatannya oleh banyak orang.

Dan ia masuk penjara karena membuat kekacauan di kota. Diumurnya yang dua puluh tahun itu, ia pertama kali masuk penjara. Dihukum selama tiga tahun, ia mendekam di dalam jeruji. Genap saat tiga tahun, ia baru saja menghirup udara segar di luar penjara. Monster menghampirinya, berlari dengan biadab sambil membuka mulutnya.

Shizuo menyadari langsung kalau makhluk entah apa itu sangat berbahaya. Ia mengambil rambu lalu lintas didekatnya, dan melemparkannya ke arah monster itu. Tepat mengenai tubuh monster itu, besi dari rambu lalu lintas itu menembus tubuh monster. Lalu perlahan melapuk dan menjadi abu.

"Makhluk apa ini—"

Shizuo melihat masih banyak makhluk yang baru saja ia bunuh itu. Matanya melihat dengan jelas, manusia yang tergigit juga melapuk dan menjadi abu. Sedangkan monster yang baru saja mengigit manusia itu berevolusi, menjadi manusia yang baru saja digigitnya.

"Tch!" Shizuo terpojok, lima 'manusia' berjalan menghampirinya. Shizuo mengepalkan tangannya, ia tidak menemukan benda yang bisa ia lempar sekarang karena ia terkepung. Hanya dengan tangan kosong Shizuo berhasil merobohkan lima 'manusia' itu. Walau tangannya tergigit dan luka gores di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Shi…zuo. Heiwajima Shizuo…. Shizuo," gumam lima 'manusia' itu. Si pemilik nama hanya mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Huh?!Makhluk apa mereka!? Kenapa memanggil namaku? Apa mereka suruhan Izaya bangsat itu?!" pekiknya heran. Mereka berlima kembali bangun dalam sekejab, dan menyerang Shizuo secara kompak.

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

Lima suara letusan tembakan membuat Shizuo mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia melihat pria berambut gimbal yang menembakan peluru ke arah 'manusia' itu. Semuanya 'manusia' itu roboh. Shizuo berkeringat dingin, ia begitu bingung dengan keadaan yang dialaminya.

"Kau yang bernama Heiwajima Shizuo?" Tanya pria itu, sambil melepas kacamatanya.

Shizuo menelan ludahnya. Sempat ia berpikir, apakah pria itu juga akan membunuhnya?

"Ya, benar," jawab Shizuo tegas.

"Apa kau punya hubungan dengan mereka?" pria itu melirik 'manusia' yang sekarang melapuk dan segera menjadi abu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa! Aku baru saja keluar dari penjara dan diserang oleh mereka!" jelasnya.

"Hmmm, sudah kuduga. Kau memang manusia, tapi di dalamnya entah apa itu," pria itu mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak Shizuo mengerti.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" pria itu tidak menjawab, justru mengangkat senjata apinya dan melakukan hal tak terduga.

DOR!

Shizuo merasa ada yang menembus tubuhnya, di dadanya. Mata coklatnya melirik ke arah dadanya sendiri, tapi tidak berhasil. Tangan dari pria itu menutup mata Shizuo entah sejak kapan. "Maaf, aku harus melakukan ini," itu yang Shizuo dengar sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

"Menurut kalian, ini ulah siapa?"

"Sudah pasti 'mereka'. Tapi, kami belum tahu siapa di balik semua ini, kau tahu?"

"Ya, aku setuju ini ulah 'mereka' dan jika dilihat dari incarannya sesuai para Vampir itu gumamkan. Heiwajima Shizuo bukan manusia,"

"Kenapa, ya, para Vampir itu menggumamkan namanya? Banyak orang yang bertanya, apakah dia tujuannya ataukah sesuatu yang lain?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Bisa saja ia diincar oleh Vampir selama ini karena mereka menginginkannya, atau mereka yang akan mengubah anak itu dan menjadikannya sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari ini?"

Telinga Shizuo menangkap suara-suara itu, suara percakapan yang Shizuo tak mengerti. Shizuo tahu, mereka sedang membicarakan dirinya yang tengah berbaring. Shizuo bisa mendengar jelas percakapan tiga orang itu. Dua orang lelaki dan satu wanita. Shizuo ingin sekali bangun dan bertanya kepada mereka.

"Aku tidak peduli yang manapun. Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan padanya?"

"Kau hampir membunuhnya—walau ia tidak terbunuh—ah, salah! Sejak awal dia tidak bisa dibunuh dengan mudah seperti itu. Tapi, perlakuanmu membuatnya sedikit berubah, Tom-san,"

"Aku sengaja melakukannya, aku sedikit tak percaya dia sudah bukan manusia lagi,"

Shizuo semakin bingung. Ia berusaha membuka matanya perlahan. Dari sela penglihatannya, ia melihat sebuah monitor cukup besar di depannya. Di layar terdapat gambar dua orang, pria dan wanita. Sementara di samping monitor itu ada pria gimbal yang sedang menatap layar monitornya.

"Apa…maksud kalian?"

Shizuo melontarkan pertanyaan dengan suara cukup untuk didengar mereka. "Dia bangun!" wanita itu memekik girang. Shizuo hendak menggerakan badannya, namun ternyata ia 'diikat' oleh besi sangat kuat. Lengan, kaki dan badannya dikekang oleh besi yang menempelkan tubuhnya pada tempat tidur yang tidak nyaman sama sekali itu.

"Maaf membuatmu terbangun, Heiwajima Shizuo," pria gimbal itu mendekat. "Sudah berapa lama kau mengalami kejadian aneh dalam tubuhmu?" ia memulai interogasinya tanpa basa-basi. Shizuo berusaha membaca situasi, ia ingat pria itu telah menembaknya tepat di dadanya.

"Sebelum itu, kenapa aku seperti ini? Kenapa kau menembaku?" Shizuo seperti menolak untuk diinterogasi sebelum ada yang menjelaskan sebenarnya yang terjadi.

"…." Pria itu diam, semua terdiam. "Tom-san, sepertinya harus kita ceritakan," wanita itu mengiba.

"Kami bukan orang jahat, Shizuo-kun. Tapi, jika kau berpikiran seperti itu, silahkan saja. Kami hanya pemburu iblis—"

"Iblis!?" potong Shizuo, mengingatkan dia tentang sesuatu yang buruk.

"Ya, dan kau yang sekarang…. Setelah pria itu menembak dadamu, kau tidak mati, bukan? Itu karena kau sudah separuh iblis," jelas wanita itu.

"Eh!? Tidak mungkin!" Shizuo sedikit gusar. "Ya, kau sudah separuh iblis, setidaknya bukan sepenuhnya. Kalau kau sepenuhnya iblis, kami tidak akan segan membunuhmu,"

"Hei, kita tidak sopan, bukan? Kenapa tidak memperkenalkan diri kita padanya?" sela pria yang ada di samping wanita itu.

"Ah! Iya! Maaf, maaf! kami belum memperkenalkan diri~! Aku Erika! Di sebelahku ini Walker, dan pria yang sedang bersamamu, Tom!"

Shizuo tampak tidak terlalu peduli, dia masih bingung memikirkan dirinya. "…. Lalu, kalian menyekapku karena aku setengah iblis?"

"Sebagian dari perkataanmu benar, tapi kami tidak akan memburumu. Kami akan membuatmu menjadi pemburu sesamamu,"

Kalimat dari pria bernama Walker itu membuat Shizuo membuka matanya lebar-lebar. "Makhluk di luar sana memang bukan sepenuhnya iblis juga. Mereka ciptaan dari Iblis itu sendiri dan sekarang kami sedang menyelidikinya." Tom-san kembali bersuara.

"Pertanyaanku belum kau jawab," ia tersenyum.

"A-ah. Sejak kecil aku seperti ini. Setidaknya saat aku berumur sepuluh tahun. Aku bertemu dengan seseorang—bukan, dia adalah iblis," jelas Shizuo.

"Kau tahu namanya?" Tanya Erika, dan Shizuo mengangguk mantap. "Dia menyebut dirinya Izaya,"

Hening tercipta, wajah mereka menegang setelah mendengar namanya. "Tidak kusangka ia berbuat itu padamu, maksudku iblis itu,"

"Kalian mengenalnya?" Tanya Shizuo sambil menatap mereka satu persatu. "Tidak juga, iblis berumur sangat panjang. Sedangkan kami, hanya pembasmi iblis rendahan, bukan dewa iblis," jelas Tom sambil menekan tombol untuk melepaskan besi yang membelenggu tubuh Shizuo.

"Izaya, aku pernah bertemu sekali." Walker membuka kembali percakapan. "Dia memang dewa iblis yang aneh. Tapi, aku yakin kali ini dia merencanakan sesuatu,"

"Ya, terlebih dia yang memberimu kekuatan di luar batas manusia, 'kan?" Tanya Walker tanpa ragu.

"Se-sepertinya. Saat serentetan kejadian aneh terjadi padaku, dia datang ke kamarku dan menggigitku," jelas Shizuo singkat, yang akhirnya ada yang mendengarkan ceritanya dan percaya.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak penyerangan Vampir. Shizuo pun terbiasa dengan berburu mereka, dengan hidungnya ia dapat mencium bau janggal dari Vampir maupun monster yang akan menjadi Vampir. Setidaknya sekarang ia menggunakan kemarahannya dan semangatnya dalam memburu Vampir.

Ia kini tidak peduli bentuk Vampir yang manusia. Ia bisa membunuhnya tanpa belas kasih, tidak seperti dulu. Tepat setelah ia melihat dirinya berubah, rambutnya sekarang berwarna pirang, begitu pula matanya senada dengan rambutnya. Instingnya berjalan, indra penciumannya tajam. Ia berubah karena menerima dan melatih apa yang 'diberi' oleh iblis itu dan di saat ia akhirnya bisa pulang ke rumahnya, ia mendapati rumahnya kosong dan berantakan.

Shizuo tidak dapat menemukan keluarganya di manapun. Dia memilih menganggap keluarganya bersembunyi di tempat yang aman ketimbang menganggap mereka telah mati. Walau mungkin, kenyataannya kalau-kalau mereka sudah tewas di hisap monster sialan itu.

Manusia yang tersisa, berlindung di wilayah yang aman. Sebagian yang memiliki kemampuan bergabung dalam organisasi pemburu Vampir lainnya. Shizuo dan Tom bekerja sendiri di luar organisasi pemerintah dan non pemerintah.

Nama Heiwajima Shizuo memang terkenal, karena para Vampir itu menyebut namanya. Para pemburu lain yang salah sangka pasti akan memburu Shizuo tanpa ragu. Itulah yang paling mengesalkan bagi Shizuo. Ia yang selalu diincar oleh manusia, juga Vampir.

"Aku akan membunuh Izaya! Akan kupastikan itu!" umpatnya sambil menusuk Vampir dengan senjatanya. Menginjak jasad mereka yang melapuk dengan sepatu besinya yang menyelimuti sampai pahanya. Jasnya yang mirip jubah yang ia kenakan itu berkibar diterpa angin, warna hitam yang ia kebanyakan pakai membuantnya berkesan sangar—namun keren.

Suara langkah kakinya yang berisik, tentu saja karena ia mengenakan sepatu besi sepanjang pahanya. "Wilayah ini sudah bersih," lapornya pada Tom yang baru saja mengisi amunisinya. "Yosh! Kita pergi ke wilayah selanjutnya,"

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu. Izaya sebenarnya sudah menemukan di mana Shizuo berada, namun ia memutuskan untuk mengamatinya terlebih dahulu. "Aku telah membuat percobaan yang indah," ujarnya sambil melihat Shizuo yang kini berambut pirang, dan memiliki kekuatan di atas kata wajar.

Izaya terus membuntutinya tanpa Shizuo ketahui, mungkin. "Wilayah ini sudah bersih," Izaya melihat Shizuo melapor pada pria gimbal didekatnya. Iris merah darah manusia itu berkilat. "Yosh! Kita pergi ke wilayah selanjutnya,"

"…. Tom-san pergi saja duluan, aku akan menyusul," Shizuo berlari meninggalkan temannya itu.

'_Sedari tadi seperti ada yang memperhatikanku, tapi di mana?'_ itu yang Shizuo pikirkan, Izaya tahu betul itu. Setelah Shizuo berlari ke tempat yang jauh dengan temannya itu, Izaya membuntutinya perlahan. Terbang dari satu gedung, ke gedung lainnya.

"Kau yang mengikutiku, turun dan tunjukan wujudmu!" tantang Shizuo sambil berteriak. Izaya yang mendengar dan merasa ditantang itu tersenyum dalam kegelapan. Shizuo menggenggam erat senjatanya—seperti salib berwarna keemasan itu. Ujung-ujungnya yang sangat tajam itu sanggup menembus tubuh Vampir, dan membunuh mereka.

Senjata dan bajunya, Shizuo mendapati itu semua dari Tom, rekannya. Rekannya itu melatih Shizuo menjadi pemburu iblis. Tidak susah untuk melatih Shizuo, yang susah adalah mengendalikan emosinya jika ada manusia yang mengincarnya. Shizuo seperti iblis yang gemar berkelahi jika ia diburu manusia. Sekuat tenaga juga Tom memperingatinya agar tidak melukai manusia, hanya diperbolehkan agar mereka takut pada Shizuo. Sedikit susah bagi Shizuo yang emosinya kurang terjaga.

"Ayolah! Keluar! Waktuku tidak banyak!" protes Shizuo. Izaya yang bersembunyi di dalam gedung tak terpakai itu hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar protes dari mangsanya. Shizuo yang sepertinya mendengar kekehan itu, melemparkan senjatanya ke arah suara itu berasal.

Izaya yang melihat salib itu melayang, dengan segera ia masuk ke dalam gedung, lebih dalam. Malam dan tidak ada sumber listrik dalam gedung itu sedikit menguntungkan Izaya untuk bersembunyi dalam kegelapan. Shizuo dengan cepat menuju senjatanya berada, di lantai dua gedung itu. Ia menggunakan alatnya yang lain, alat untuk membantunya menuju tempat tinggi.

Setelah ia sampai, matanya hanya melihat kegelapan di depannya. Jemarinya menggapai senjatanya, mengayunkannya. _'Aku mencium bau yang berbeda dari manusia, juga Vampir. Bau apa ini? Sepertinya aku kenal,'_ itu yang terpikirkan oleh Shizuo.

Mata Shizuo tidak menangkap apapun selain gelap. Namun, dengan instingnya ia lempar senjatanya tidak sembarangan. Izaya yang sedang menyender dengan santai pada dinding gedung itu terlonjak kaget. Ya, senjata yang Shizuo lemparkan menggoreskan luka di pipinya. Senjata itu menancap mantap pada tembok di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak lari?" Tanya Shizuo sambil menghampiri dan memegang kembali senjatanya yang panjang itu.

"Kau takut? Makhluk entah apa itu kau?" Tanya-nya sekali lagi.

"Hmph, kau tidak mengenalku? Ah, aku kecewa," sebuah suara yang membuat Shizuo terkejut dan merasakan benci teramat dalam. Ia tidak mudah melupakan suara itu, suara Izaya.

"Ternyata kau!" Shizuo dengan cepat ingin mencengkram leher Izaya walau tidak terlihat apapun di depannya. Tapi, jarinya justru mengenai tembok hingga retak.

"Whoa! Hampir saja," Izaya mengejeknya secara halus, membuat Shizuo semakin kesal dan menarik kembali senjatanya yang tertancap itu. Mengayunkannya secara babi buta, berharap mengenai Izaya.

Tentu, ayunan dari senjatanya tidak ada yang kena. "Kenapa, Shizu-chan? Kau rindu padaku? Padahal baru kutinggal 'sebentar' kau sudah sebesar ini," ledek sang iblis.

"Siapa yang sudi merindukanmu! Kau sudah merubah hidupku!" umpat Shizuo kesal dan terengah-engah sedikit karena mengayunkan terlalu bersemangat.

"Mmmh, memang itu tujuanku. Bagaimana? Menyenangkan, bukan? Dijuluki monster dan dijauhi karena aku membagi sebagian dari diriku padamu,"

"Tch! Siapa yang memintanya!? Aku tidak butuh!"

"Memang kau tidak meminta. Aku yang memutuskan sendiri, dan aku tahu kau sedikit-sedikit menikmatinya. Terutama setelah para makhluk itu kuciptakan—"

"Jadi kau dalangnya!? Sudah kuduga!" potong Shizuo dengan nada penuh benci.

"Itulah gunanya aku membagi diriku, kau bisa membasmi mereka dengan mudah, 'kan? Dan para makhluk yang kalian sebut Vampir itu menyebut namamu, orang yang tidak mengerti apa-apa pasti akan ikut memburumu karena mengira kau yang sebenarnya mereka incar,"

"Atau lebih parahnya, ada yang mengira kau-lah yang menciptakan mereka," lanjut Izaya yang masih bersembunyi dalam gelap. "Aku tak peduli, dan sekarang aku menemukan dalangnya—"

"Kau kira manusia biasa dapat melihatku? Mungkin hanya beberapa manusia saja yang bisa," Izaya terkekeh mengejek.

"…. Aku tidak peduli, mereka tidak punya bukti apapun jika aku yang menciptakan Vampir."

"Dan kau juga, mungkin? Nikmati saja membunuh para Vampir itu, sebelum umat manusia punah, setidaknya semua ini tidak sungguhan,"

Shizuo tidak dapat mencerna kalimat dari Izaya. "Maksudmu?" Tanya-nya polos.

"Hari ini cukup, aku sudah melihat keadaanmu dari dekat seperti ini sudah cukup, sampai jumpa lagi~!" Izaya dengan seenak jidatnya menghilang dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Shizuo. "Tunggu—Sial!"

.

"Kenapa Shizuo? Apa mereka mengganggumu lagi?" Tom bertanya-tanya ketika melihat ekspresi rekannya itu muram dan kesal. Sebenarnya sudah biasa, namun Tom merasakan ada yang tidak beres. Shizuo yang baru saja tiba di markasnya itu menggerutu kesal.

"Aku bertemu dalang dari Vampir-Vampir itu," ucapnya.

"Sungguh?" Tom berhenti mengisi _magazine_ dari pistolnya.

"Izaya. Dia, dia yang melakukannya!" umpatnya kesal.

"Sudah kami duga," Tom menghela napasnya dan kembali mengisi _magazine_-nya, membiarkan Shizuo menggerutu sendiri. "Apa dengan membunuhnya, semua akan beres?" Shizuo balik bertanya.

"Sepertinya iya, kami juga masih ragu. Walker bilang, ia pasti tidak sendirian dengan membuat kacau dunia manusia ini," Shizuo kembali menggerutu.

"Dia begitu gesit, terlebih ia bersayap," gerutunya. "Kalau begitu, pakai senjata apiku saja," Tom melempar salah satu pistolnya yang sudah terisi, begitu pula beberapa _magazine_-nya. Dengan mudah Shizuo menangkap, namun ekspresinya bertambah kesal.

"Ayolah, Tom-san! Aku tidak bisa memakai ini, aku tidak berbakat!" protes pria pirang itu. Tom hanya tertawa geli.

"Memang, saat berlatih kau tidak berbakat. Tapi, kurasa dengan nalurimu kau bisa menggunakannya."

Shizuo terpaksa menyimpan pistol beserta amunisinya itu. _'Ya, mungkin ini akan berguna,'_ timpalnya dalam hati. "Baiklah, _trims_,"

.

.

.

Suara tembakan terdengar nyaring, ditambah suara teriakan dari seseorang setengah iblis itu. "SIAAAAL!" umpatnya kesal, seakan amarahnya sudah ada diubun-ubunnya. _'Senjata seperti ini memang tidak berguna!'_

Shizuo menembak Vampir itu, dengan abstrak. Tentu saja tidak ada satupun peluru yang mengenainya. Senjata andalannya sedang menancap cukup jauh darinya. Tentu karena 'perang' antara dia dan Vampir, menyebabkan senjata andalannya itu ia lempar . Tapi ia tidak sempat mengambilnya kembali karena terlalu banyak Vampir yang mengerumuninya.

Sesososk di atas sana tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. "Pfft—AHAHAHAHAHA!" tawanya meledak begitu Shizuo kehabisan amunisi dan hendak mengisinya lagi.

"Suara itu—" Shizuo melihat keatas, siluet makhluk bersayap itu memunggungi bulan.

"Satu pun tidak ada yang kena?" ejeknya sambil turun perlahan. "Entah ini yang keberapa kali aku melihatmu tidak mengenai satupun makhluk ciptaanku,"

"Tch—Diam, kau! Dasar, _Stalker_!" Shizuo mengarahkan senjata apinya pada Izaya sang iblis.

"Percuma saja. Kau tidak akan bisa melukaiku dengan senjata seperti itu," Izaya sudah ada di belakang Shizuo, sebelum Shizuo hendak menembakan satu buah peluru dari dalam pistol. Izaya menyentuh lembut jemari Shizuo yang sedang menggenggam pistol.

"Caramu menggunakan sudah benar, namun akurasimu payah sekali," Shizuo merasa telinganya gatal dan jarinya dingin—tentu karena jemari Izaya yang bersuhu rendah, dan ia membisikan kalimat barusan di dekat telinga Shizuo.

"J-JANGAN SENTUH! DASAR, IBLIS MESUM!" Shizuo murka dan memberontak, Izaya dengan santai terbang kembali dan terkekeh melihat ada rona di pipi Shizuo.

"Heheh, Kau semakin lucu jika wajahmu memerah seperti itu," godanya. Shizuo menggerutu kesal dan menembaki Izaya, dan pastinya tidak ada yang kena lagi.

"Sudah kubilang percuma saja," Izaya mendekati senjata salib Shizuo. "Kau—mau kau apakan senjataku?!" Shizuo was-was jika sang iblis menggunakan senjata andalannya, atau merebutnya dan menjauhkan senjatanya.

"Entahlah," seulas senyum licik di wajahnya, sambil mengacungkan jarinya—memberi tanda pada makhluk buatannya itu untuk kembali menyerang.

Tentu Vampir tunduk pada Izaya maupun Namie para penciptanya. Mereka bergerak sesuai apa yang dikehendak para 'Tuannya'. Namun, ada keanehan terjadi. Izaya merasa Vampir begitu brutal saat menyerang Shizuo. Mereka seperti diberi kekuatan lebih dan kepintaran lebih. Terbukti mereka berhasil merebut senjata api Shizuo.

"Tunggu, ada apa ini—kenapa mereka tidak sesuai dengan kehendakku?" gumam Izaya sambil memerintah makhluk itu untuk berhenti memukuli dan melukai Shizuo. Namun, 'boneka' Izaya tidak mau menuruti apa yang diperintahkannya dalam hati. _'Ada yang tidak beres,'_

Izaya menarik senjata milik Shizuo yang tertancap, dan melemparkannya pada Shizuo. "Ini, kukembalikan, Shizu-chan! Kulihat kau kewalahan," Izaya tidak bisa bilang kalau 'boneka-nya' tidak waras. Tentu, kalau dia bilang, Shizuo mungkin saja tidak akan percaya. Izaya lebih memilih membiarkan Shizuo berpikir bahwa Izaya sengaja menambah kuat Vampir itu ketimbang ini di luar perkiraannya.

"Tch—jangan remehkan aku—" Shizuo memang berhasil menangkap senjata kesayangannya, namun matanya tidak menangkap sosok yang ia teriaki.

.

"Tch, apa Namie membuat kecurangan?" Izaya hendak membuka pintu untuk kembali kedunianya, memastikan apa yang diperbuat Namie.

"Dia tidak curang, tapi hampir berlaku curang," telinga runcingnya mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal. Izaya menengokkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara itu. "Dotachin?" bibir pucatnya menyebut nama pemilik suara tadi.

"Lama tidak jumpa, Tuan," pria lawan bicara Izaya membungkuk hormat. Dotachin—sebenarnya Kadota itu adalah setengah bagian dari diri Izaya yang sudah lama ia ciptakan.

Kadota aslinya hanyalah iblis biasa, dia mengabdi pada Izaya sebelum Izaya memberinya sedikit apa yang Izaya miliki. Dengan kata lain, Izaya memberinya semua sifat yang dimilikinya pada Kadota dengan skala kecil. Kadota dijuluki sebegai kembaran Izaya dengan maksud lain. Kadota pun berhasil menjadi Dewa Iblis.

"Ya, lama tak jumpa," Izaya menerawang apa yang dipikirkan Kadota. "Jadi…. Kenapa kau membunuh Namie? Kau tahu bukan kalau kami sedang bertaruh?" Izaya tidak basa-basi lagi.

"Seperti yang sudahku katakan. Namie-san hampir berlaku curang, atau mungkin sudah. Bisa Tuan rasakan, bukan? Dia menambah kekuatan pada makhluknya. Di saat itu saya yang sedang memata-matainya, mau tidak mau saya harus menantangnya. Dan," Kadota tentu tidak usah melanjutkan ceritanya.

"…. Kalau begini aku susah untuk mengakhiri permainan ini," Izaya sedikit kecewa. "Maafkan saya, Tuan. Saya tidak bermaksud merusaknya, tapi—"

"Aku tahu, dan kau berpikir bahwa menghancurkan mangkuk sihirnya akan menyelesaikan semua ini? Tidak, Dotachin. Terima kasih sudah mewakilkanku untuk membunuhnya,"

"Tapi, taruhan ini akan terus berjalan karena belum ada yang memenangkannya. Hanya melanggar peraturan tidak akan menghentikkannya." Lanjut Izaya sambil menghela napasnya. "Ini bukan salahmu, Dotachin, justru aku berhutang budi padamu,"

"Tidak, Tuan. Sudah kewajiban saya untuk melindungi Tuan dari jauh. Walau saya seharusnya tidak berhak untuk itu lagi. Kalau boleh saya sarankan, kenapa tidak membiarkan manusia itu terbunuh? Atau boleh saya goda dan membunuhnya?"

Izaya menatap tajam Kadota. "Dotachin, ini adalah permainanku. Aku sendiri yang akan menentukannya,"

-TBC-

Uhuyeee gajenya nambaah!

Eeehehhheeeeheheheheheh #stress

Chap2 ini sebenarnya lebih banyak penghalangnya karena sibuk dengan event cosplay dan lombanya.. dan juga ikut projek cosplay yang mungkin untuk terakhir sebelum hiatus..

Tpi hiatus bikin ff mungkin ga… udah setahun hiatus masa hiatus lagi -_- tapi jujur, banyak ffku yang WB dan STUCK. #curcol

5 ff mostly fandom DRRR! Dan satu fandom SNK STUCK! Apa lagi SNK itu crossover sama DRRR! Gara-gara nama asli Levi keluar. Aku bagaikan terkena serangan jantung dan ga bisa lanjut itu ff dengan sinposisnya yang 8 halaman dibuku #LEBAY

Serius dah aku dah bikin synopsis belum end aja udah 8 halaman ._.

Klo di ff kan brapa chap itu ._. #abaikan

Oke lanjut chap 3 moga ga ada halangan… #amin


	3. Chapter 3

"_Kalau boleh saya sarankan, kenapa tidak membiarkan manusia itu terbunuh? Atau boleh saya goda dan membunuhnya?"_

Perkataan dari Kadota membuatnya sedikit setuju. Demi mengakhiri taruhan tidak sempurna ini. _'Tapi, kenapa aku sedikit kurang setuju?' _Izaya yang sudah menolak tawaran Kadota terlebih dahulu itu seakan menyesal-tidak menyesal. Dengan kata lain dia sendiri bingung jalan apa yang akan dipilihnya. Membunuh Shizuo, atau memilih jalan lain.

Dan pastinya Izaya menyesal kalau ia sudah membagi kekuatannya pada Shizuo, kalau saja belum, Izaya dengan mudah memperalat Shizuo dan membunuhnya. Sekarang Shizuo sudah setengah iblis, dan dia pastinya harus ditantang dahulu sebelum dibunuh. "Membunuhnya atau tidak, setelah taruhan ini selesai, semua akan kembali normal,"

Izaya memang menciptakan seperti ilusi namun terasa nyata. Semua manusia yang terbunuh oleh makhluknya tidaklah mati. Begitu pula yang sudah menjadi Vampir dan terbunuh oleh Shizuo atau yang lainnya. Mereka masih hidup dan tertidur di suatu tempat.

"Mungkin, aku harus membunuhnya," gumam Izaya yang pada akhirnya memilih saran dari rekannya itu dan Izaya menyadari, Vampir sepenuhnya berada dalam ngenggamannya. Walau kadang mereka lepas kendali. Terbukti Izaya telah berkali-kali mencoba menyerang Shizuo setelah kejadian itu. Walau Shizuo menang telak, Shizuo tetap saja kewalahan.

"Siaal! Turun kau!" Shizuo yang lelah meladeni Vampir beserta pemiliknya itu geram, menembakkan senjata api secara brutal. Tidak bosan-bosannya Izaya mencibir dan menghindar dengan mudah.

"Jika aku turun, aku tidak akan menjamin keselamatanmu, Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo yang merasa tertantang semakin murka, ia lempar apa yang bisa ia lempar—kecuali senjatanya—untuk menurunkan iblis yang melayang itu. Segala benda yang termasuk berat seperti _vending machine_, mobil tak terpakai, sampai pohon ia lempar ke arah iblis yang tertawa riang itu.

Shizuo merasa tenaganya cukup terkuras, dan gerakannya melambat. "Sudah lelah? Sekarang giliranku~!" Izaya dengan cepat berdiri dibelakang Shizuo dan menusuk perutnya. Sedikit meleset karena Shizuo masih bisa berkonsentrasi. Beruntung tidak terlalu dalam lukanya.

"Tch—Dasar Iblis!" Shizuo dengan cepat meraih senjata salibnya dan mengayunkannya sedikit abstrak. Izaya melompat menjauh seketika Shizuo merubah jangkauannya menjadi luas. "Kutawarkan sekali lagi, Shizu-chan. Mati ditanganku agar kau terlepas dari semua ini dan—"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak sudi mati ditanganmu!" Shizuo melepaskan tembakan di saat Izaya terlihat lengah di matanya. Sekali lagi Izaya mengepakkan sayapnya dan sengaja terbang untuk menghabiskan peluru yang ada di dalam pistol itu.

"Tch! Matilah kau!" Shizuo membuang pistolnya dan mengayunkan senjata salibnya sekali lagi. Namun yang Shizuo hendak lukai hanyalah udara saja. Musuhnya sudah berada di belakang tubuhnya sembari menancapkan tangannya tepat di bagian vital.

Shizuo dapat melihat sebuah tangan dengan kukunya yang runcing itu menembus dadanya.

"Aku tahu waktu kau ditembak oleh rekanmu, kau tidak mati. Namun, aku yang membunuhmu adalah Iblis," bisik Izaya sambil menarik keluar tangannya perlahan. Shizuo yang mengerang sakit dan memuntahkan beberapa liter darah itu hampir tumbang. Izaya diam-diam menikmati pemandangan ini sekaligus merasa janggal. Ia bisa merasakan bersalah telah melakukan ini.

'_Kenapa aku merasa bimbang di saat seperti ini?'_

Shizuo yang masih bisa berdiri itu perlahan terhuyung, mulai melemas. Kaki jenjangnya ia langkahkan gontai, menjauh dari sang iblis.

"Si-sialan!" umpatnya sambil menyeka darah yang keluar dari bibirnya. Izaya yang masih bingung, hanya bisa menjilat jarinya yang berlumuran darah Shizuo. Iris _ruby_-nya memandang tajam Shizuo yang sekarat.

"Uhuk—!" Shizuo akhirnya terjatuh di atas tanah. Matanya menatap keji lawannya yang licik itu. "Aku—tidak akan mati! Aku yang akan membunuhmu, Izaya! Kau yang telah merubah hidupku—dasar, iblis sialan—uhuk!" Shizuo menyentuh luka di dadanya—luka yang paling parah.

"Silahkan saja, jika kau tidak mati hari ini," ucap Izaya sambil beranjak pergi, membelakangi Shizuo yang sekarat dan merentangkan sayapnya lebar-lebar.

'_Perasaan janggal apa ini? Kenapa ia tidak mati dengan cepat? Padahal aku sudah menusuk jantungnya,' _Izaya terbang perlahan, pikirannya juga ikut melayang entah kemana.

#DOR

Sebuah suara tembakan membuat Izaya tercengang dan langsung menengok ke belakang. Matanya dapat melihat senjata api berwarna perak, dengan ujung lobang yang masih berasap. Shizuo telah menembakan sebuah peluru yang memang dibuat untuk melenyapkan Vampir dan makhluk lainnya.

'_Sejak kapan—kenapa aku tidak mengetahui isi hatinya kalau dia ingin menembakku?'_

Sedetik kemudian, tangan Shizuo yang memegang pistol perak itu tergeletak lemas di atas tanah bersamaan dengan matanya yang tertutup. Namun, Izaya justru merasa amat sakit di bagian sayapnya. Ia melirik sayap kanannya yang merasa amat sakit itu, terdapat sebuah lubang yang hampir mendekati bahunya pada sayap hitamnya itu.

'_Kena!? Dan kenapa ia tidak berubah jadi api—tidak, dia masih hidup!?'_

Izaya setidaknya masih bisa mendengar napas dan denyut Shizuo yang sangat pelan itu. "Tidak mungkin—ukh!" Izaya merintih, baru kali ini dia merasa sakit yang mengganggu. Peluru yang telah menembusnya memang bukan peluru biasa. Izaya tidak bisa pulang kedunianya dengan keadaan terluka seperti ini. Iblis yang lain tentu dengan mudah bisa mengalahkan Izaya.

Izaya yang terbang dengan terpaksa sambil menahan rasa sakitnya itu mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi dalam kegelapan. Izaya dengan cepat menemukan tempat yang dimaksud. Di dalam jalan yang sempit dan gelap, ia duduk dan merintih pelan.

Dari luka tembakan itu Izaya seperti merasa disengat—atau lebih tepatnya seperti terkena racun. Napasnya sedikit tersengal, rasa nyeri yang tak ada hentinya. _'Sial—baru kali ini aku merasa selemah dan sesakit ini,'_

"Tuan terluka parah!" tiba-tiba Kadota ada di sampingnya, menyentuh pelan sayap sang dewa.

"Peluru itu bukan peluru biasa, mereka menambahkan sesuatu—seperti mantra? Mungkin," sahut Izaya sambil terkekeh pelan, merasa dirinya lucu karena ulah manusia yang dijadikannya korban itu bisa melukainya.

"Seharusnya, Tuan menyetujui kalau aku saja yang membunuhnya," Kadota perlahan menyentuh luka lubang pada sayap Izaya. "Tidak—jangan!" lirihnya sambil menepis lengan Kadota.

"Maaf," Kadota dengan sigap berlutut meminta maaf.

Napasnya semakin tersengal, tubuh rampingnya terasa berat seakan ia tertindih beban. "Ukh—" Izaya merasa kesal karena rasa sakitnya kian menusuk, ia berpikir bahwa akan mencabut sayapnya yang terluka itu. Tapi, tentu tidak mungkin ia lakukan. Setiap dewa iblis mempunyai kelemahan dan kelebihan masing-masing. Dan, tentu kelemahan Izaya terletak pada sayapnya yang rapuh walau terlihat kuat dan elegan. Jika tempat kelemahannya terluka, tentu kekuatan iblis akan menurun cukup pesat.

"Tuan! Bertahanlah—"

Hanya itu yang Izaya dengar terkahir kali sebelum tak sadarkan diri. Selain sayapnya adalah kelemahannya, peluru itu memang menyakitinya. Tubuh rampingnya hampir membentur tanah, untung saja Kadota dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Tuan…. Memang seharusnya aku peringatkan dia lebih awal sebelum datang kemari. Tapi, ini semua sudah terjadi," pria itu menghela napasnya dan dengan mudah membawa Izaya ke tempat lebih aman dan nyaman.

.

.

.

"_Silahkan saja, jika kau tidak mati hari ini,"_

Kata-katanya telah menyulut amarahnya, Shizuo yang melemah karena kehabisan banyak darah itu mencoba kesempatan yang mungkin terakhir kalinya.

'_Sekali saja, aku ingin menghajarnya!'_ pintanya dalam hati. Tangannya yang bebas, merogoh saku dalamnya, mengambil pistol perak pemberian Tom dan termasuk pistol kesukaan Tom.

'_Aku membencimu!'_ umpat Shizuo dalam hatinya, tidak peduli kalau lawannya bisa membaca isi hati maupun pikirannya. Shizuo mengarahkan pistol itu pada Izaya yang sedang melayang pergi menjauh. Menarik pelatuknya, dengan sisa kesadaran terakhirnya.

#DOR

Pandangan Shizuo semakin menghilang perlahan. Tidak lama kemudian dia merasa tak berdaya dan rasa sakitnya perlahan pergi.

'_Apa aku mati? Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa selain gelap dan sunyi. Mungkin aku telah mati—tentu saja dengan luka tepat di dada. Mungkin jantungku juga robek, seberapa kuat dan monsternya diriku, pasti bisa mati juga, 'kan?'_

.

"Sulit dipercaya, fiyuuh!"

"Ya, dia masih bertahan dengan kondisi yang mustahil, dia memang setengah iblis,"

"Lukanya saja sembuh dengan cepat, mencengangkan!"

"Lihat! Dia bergerak! Dia sadar?"

Shizuo merasa suara-suara itu tidak lagi asing di telinganya. Ia mencoba membuka matanya perlahan, memperlihatkan iris yang senada dengan rambut _blonde _-nya. Pandangan yang perlahan jelas itu menampilkan tiga orang. Dua pria dan satu wanita.

"Tom…. Tom-san?" Shizuo lirih, mengenali salah satu dari mereka.

"Dia sadar!" wanita itu memekik seperti biasa. "Beruntung kau masih hidup, kalau kau manusia biasa, entah apa yang akan terjadi, Shizuo!" pria di samping Tom itu mengacungkan jempolnya yang tertutup sarung tangan yang terbuat dari karet itu, dipenuhi dengan darah.

"Kebetulan mereka datang, Walker dan Erika. Kau pasti sudah tahu,"

Shizuo sudah menduga—namun sedikit lupa nama mereka. Biasanya mereka hanya mengoceh lewat layar saja. Baru kali ini Shizuo melihat mereka langsung.

"Baru saja kami selesai menutup luka-lukamu dan kau sudah sadar! Sungguh mustahil sebenarnya," Erika wanita satu-satunya di sana bertutur demikian sambil melepas sarung tangan penuh darah itu, disusul dengan melepaskan masker hijau-putih khas dokter bedah itu.

Semuanya melakukan yang sama—kecuali Shizuo tentunya. Mata Shizuo melihat kesekelilingnya, peralatan dokter yang dihiasi darahnya, perban yang melilit tubuhnya, juga benda medis lainnya. Shizuo pernah mendengar dari Tom jika teman-temannya itu ahli medis juga.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu seperti itu? Tentu bukan Vampir, 'kan?" Walker membuka kembali percakapan setelah membuka semua alat pelindung dirinya.

"Tch! Dia—siapa lagi kalau bukan dalangnya!" umpat Shizuo yang masih terbaring, mengumpulkan tenaganya.

"Izaya? Dia benar-benar mengincarmu, ya?" Erika memungut pakaian bedah itu dari teman-temannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tempat sampah khusus.

"Ini hanya dugaanku saja, kalau kita semua ini dipermainkan olehnya,"

Ucapan Walker membuat seisi ruangan penasaran. "Kalau kita bisa membunuhnya, kemungkinan—bukan, pasti semua ini akan kembali seperti semula, aku ingat dia sangat suka bermain,"

"Tch! Benar. Dia sangat suka mempermainkan orang dan berbuat licik," Shizuo yang menjadi korban Izaya sejak lama itu bersua.

"Aku pasti akan membunuhnya!" Shizuo mengepalkan tangannya. "Tapi, itu tidak mudah, Shizuo! Setiap iblis mempunyai kelemahannya. Kalau saja aku tahu kelemahan Izaya," Walker menambahi.

"Akan kucari tahu, lihat saja nanti, Izaya!" ucap Shizuo serius.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan, memamerkan iris merah darah yang ia punya. Dalam pandangannya yang ia lihat hanya gelap. Sedikit cahaya yang masuk melalui celah pintu dan jendela yang tertutup tirai. Ia sadar kalau dia masih ada di dunia manusia—di dalam kamar tak terpakai.

"Tuan sudah sadar rupanya," pria yang suka memakai penutup kepala itu menuangkan air dan obat dalam gelas. Membuat warna air yang jernih itu berubah menjadi merah seperti darah manusia.

"Maaf, hanya ini yang bisa saya lakukan," lanjutnya sembari membantu Tuannya itu mengambil posisi duduk dan memberinya obat itu.

"Obat Ecrpytisse?" suaranya pelan dan lemah, namun tersampaikan. "Iya, hanya meredakan rasa sakit sementara. Maaf, aku tidak menemukan obat untuk menyembuhkan sayap Tuan," Kadota menunduk pelan.

"Tidak apa, terima kasih, Dotachin," ucap iblis yang terluka itu dan meminum obat pemberian rekannya.

"Aku harus kembali, mungkin saja aku bisa mendapatkan obat lainnya yang berguna untukmu,"

"Oh, iya. Kalau boleh aku peringatkan. Kumohon, jangan 'bermain' lebih jauh lagi dengan manusia. Terutama Shizuo Heiwajima," timpalnya. Membuat alis Izaya hampir beradu, seakan ekspresinya itu menanyakan 'kenapa?'

"Tuan pasti sudah tahu kalau manusia diciptakan berbeda satu dengan lainnya, begitu pula sifat mereka. Yang saya takutkan, manusia itu sebenarnya sangat hangat dan penuh kasih sayang. Saya takut jika sifat itu membuat Tuan…."

Mendengar celotehan Kadota, Izaya hanya terkekeh pelan. "Seakan dia bersikap hangat saja! Tenang saja, Kadota. Shizuo orang yang kasar dan tidak bisa bersikap seperti yang kau bilang,"

"Tuan, sifat manusia bisa berubah dengan cepat—"

"_Okay_, aku tahu kau menasehatiku karena pengalamanmu dengan Erika dan Walker itu, 'kan? Kalau memang Shizuo bisa berubah sikapnya, mungkin itu akan menjadi akhir dari 'permainan' ini. Entah siapa yang akan memenangkannya, aku atau korbanku. Kau tinggal duduk manis dan melihatnya saja,"

Perdebatan singkat itu diakhiri oleh helaan napas panjang dari Kadota. "Semoga Tuan bisa memenangkannya, setidaknya Tuan harus pulih dengan sempurna," mendengar kalimat itu, Izaya menggeleng keras.

"Tidak, tidak usah. Lagi pula jika kau sudah menemukan obat atau kembali kemari setelah dari dunia sana…. Mungkin 'permainan' sudah selesai,"

Tentu Kadota mengerti maksud dari Izaya. Perbedaan waktu memang jadi penghalang utama untuk Kadota dan Izaya yang tidak bisa pergi ke dunianya sendiri.

"Atau lebih buruk, ilusi ini akan memusnahkan umat manusia, dan tinggal Shizuo sendiri di dunianya. Dia akan menua, dan menua ketika aku sembuh total. Ayolah! Manusia tua renta tidak ada serunya sama sekali untuk dipermainkan! Walau dia mungkin dalam wujud kakek-kakeknya dapat mengangkat truk!" Izaya tertawa renyah, seakan ia tidak merasakan sakit dari sayap kanannya.

"Ya, kau benar—tapi tetap berhati-hatilah. Saya pergi dulu,"

Hanya dibalas dengan lambaian tangan dari Izaya, Kadota pulang ke dunianya semula. Iris merahnya ia lirikan ke arah kanan, untuk melihat sayap hitamnya.

"Memang berkurang rasa sakitnya," gumamnya lalu berdiri, mencoba untuk melayang perlahan. "Dan masih bisa kugunakan," lanjutnya dan keluar dari tempat itu.

'_Jika memang Shizuo mempunyai sifat lembut dan hangat selayaknya manusia pada umumnya. Bukankah itu kesempatanku untuk mengakhiri hidupnya? Ya, tentu saja!'_

'_Tapi tunggu. Aku tidak merasakan apapun darinya, sejak waktu itu. Aku tidak bisa membaca pikirannya, apa yang terjadi?'_

Izaya terbang pelan dan rendah, mengitari kota yang temaram nan sepi. Ia sempat melirik Vampir yang baru saja menggigit anak kecil, tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Matanya berkilat melihat darah yang mengalir keluar dari leher anak kecil itu. Mengingatkan betapa manisnya rasa darah manusia di lidahnya.

Tapi, Izaya merasa janggal. Ia tidak dapat mencium aroma anyir dari jarak yang terbilang cukup dekat. _'Aneh, biasanya aku bisa mencium baunya. Tidak mungkin aku flu, 'kan? Seorang dewa iblis terkena flu? Lebih baik aku mati ditangan iblis rendahan!'_

Izaya yang masih terheran-heran dengan keadaannya, ia mencoba mendekati Vampir itu. Lalu mengusap ujung bibir Vampir yang meneteskan darah itu dengan ibu jarinya. Tentu, selanjutnya ia mengecap ibu jarinya sendiri. "Setidaknya masih terasa manis," gumamnya sambil meninggalkan Vampir yang sengaja ia perintahkan untuk diam.

.

Hari-hari pun berlalu, Izaya masih belum bisa merasakan apa lagi membaca pikiran Shizuo yang entah ada di mana. Izaya yang sedang duduk santai di atas dahan pohon besar itu melamun. Ia merasa kosong, seperti mainannya pergi entah kemana.

"Tch, kalau saja bisa sembuh total, aku bisa terbang jauh menemuinya," jemari lentiknya menyentuh lubang di sayapnya. Efek dari obat yang ia minum tempo lalu masih bekerja, setidaknya masih ada sisa obat untuk ia minum.

Izaya pun turun dari tempatnya bertengger, dan berjalan. Dengan keadaannya yang sekarang, tentu ia lebih banyak berjalan. Mengurangi pemakaian sayapnya, mungkin akan mempercepat penyembuhannya. Walau Izaya tidak tahu apakah luka itu dapat sembuh atau tidak. Izaya melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam hutan kota itu. Menikmati cahaya bulan yang mencoba menerobos celah dedaunan.

Hanya suara binatang malam yang menemaninya, menikmati waktu damai memang tidak ada salahnya. Izaya melangkah, melompati akar-akar yang menjulang dari dalam tanah. Terkadang menunduk jika jalannya dihadang dahan rendah. Matanya mendapati semak yang bergerak di sampingnya.

'_Hn? Apa itu? Kenapa aku tidak menyadari makhluk apa itu? Sepertinya hidung dan instingku memang sedang bermasalah,'_

Izaya menyibak semak yang bergerak itu, matanya melebar setelah melihat apa yang ia dapat dari balik semak itu. "Kelinci!" pekiknya gemas. Kelinci itu tidak kabur, hanya diam seakan sedang melihat iblis yang gemas padanya. Izaya hendak memungut kelinci putih-hitam itu.

#DOR

Suara tembakan yang mengagetkan siapapun yang mendengarnya. Termasuk kelinci dan Izaya. Kelinci itu terkejut dan kabur secepat mungkin. Sedangkan Izaya tidak percaya ini akan terjadi. _'Ap-apa!? Tidak mungkin peluru nyasar—sensasi peluru ini—'_

Izaya merasakan panas pada bahu kanannya. Peluru itu menembus dari belakang—tentu menembus sayapnya juga. Sayap sampai bahu kanannya tertembus peluru. Rasa sakit yang hanya bisa ditekan oleh obatnya itu, sekarang muncul kembali. Lukanya yang baru maupun luka lamanya mengeluarkan rasa sakit yang sama. Tampaknya luka lamanya bereaksi karena peluru yang sama telah menembus sayap itu.

"Sepertinya aku mendapatkan 'kelinci'-ku," Izaya yang masih meringis itu menengok ke belakang, ia bisa melihat siapa yang telah menembakkan peluru tadi. Pistol perak dengan ujung berasap itu masih mengarah pada Izaya. "Memang senjata keberuntungan Tom-san, beruntung juga untukku," lanjut manusia-setengah iblis itu.

"Tch—" Izaya yang masih tidak percaya akan kedatangan Shizuo begitu mendadak ini hanya bisa berlutut sambil memegangi lukanya.

"He? Rupanya tembakkan waktu itu kena? Pantas saja kau tidak muncul-muncul belakangan ini, kau takut?" ejek pemilik surai _blonde_ itu dengan senyum penuh kemenangan setelah melihat ada lubang lain pada sayapnya.

Tanpa aba-aba Izaya berlari, secepat yang ia bisa. Semampunya ia tahan rasa sakit yang mengganggu. "Larilah! Selagi bisa," Izaya dapat mendengar jelas teriakan Shizuo yang ia tinggal.

'_Sial—di saat seperti ini dia justru muncul mendadak!'_ Izaya yang panik itu hanya bisa berlari. Ia takut kalau Shizuo bisa mengetahui kelemahannya. Luka di bahunya mengeluarkan darah gelapnya, menetes jatuh melalui lengan kanannya yang lumpuh. Peluru itu memang benar-benar khusus.

Sayangnya, Izaya salah langkah dan tersandung. Ia tersungkur di atas tanah, dengan cepat ia berbalik dan melihat keadaan di belakangnya. Napasnya sedikit terengah-engah, baru kali ini Izaya merasakan takut—tentu karena indra penciumannya yang sedang bermasalah dan juga dia tidak dapat membaca isi hati lawannya.

Lengan kirinya yang masih bisa berfungsi, dengan cepat mencari obat didalam kantungnya. Ia merogoh kantung bagian dalam jasnya. Telinga runcingnya mendengar derap langkah kaki. Izaya yang merasa sia-sia jika kabur, ia memilih berlindung di balik pohon besar. Ia pun membuka tutup botol yang mungil dengan mudah dan meminumnya.

#DOR

Sayang sekali, Izaya belum sempat mencicipi rasa dari obatnya itu harus menanggung luka tembakan lagi pada punggung tangannya yang memegang botol mungil tadi. Tentu botol itu hancur karena peluru yang menembus punggung tangan kirinya.

"Akh!" Izaya merintih seketika, saat kepalanya menengok ke samping tepat di mana orang itu menembakkan peluru. Matanya menangkap lubang hitam yang berasap tepat di depan matanya.

Shizuo telah mengarahkan pistol itu tepat di kepalanya. "Kau haus?" ledeknya sekali lagi.

"Hmph—kau sudah bisa mengembangkan kekuatan yang kuberi, huh?" Izaya berusaha memanas-manasinya, agar Shizuo menembakkan peluru itu dibagian vital.

"Heh, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan berterima kasih padamu!" Shizuo menempelkan ujung pistol itu pada pelipis Izaya.

Izaya tersenyum sinis, ia memang sengaja melakukannya. Izaya hanya bisa menyembuhkan luka di badan dengan sangat singkat jika salah satu lukanya mengenai bagian vital pada tubuh—tidak untuk sayapnya. Jika luka yang ia terima hanya tembakkan seperti ini, butuh waktu beberapa jam untuk menghilangkannya.

Shizuo tanpa ragu menarik pelatuknya dan sekali lagi terdengar suara letusan senjata. Izaya terjatuh seketika, dengan luka vital pada kepalanya. Sekali lagi sebuah peluru menembus tubuhnya—menembus kepalanya.

"Shizuo! Bagaimana?" tiga orang manusia berhasil menyusul Shizuo. "Entah, aku belum menemukannya," ucap Shizuo sambil menginjak dada Izaya yang terbaring itu.

"Ingat, jika bagian tubuhnya tidak beregenerasi, maka itulah tempat kelemahannya," bisik Walker.

"Kau tahu banyak, Walker," bibir pucat Izaya bergerak. Luka-luka pada tubuhnya menutup sangat cepat. Tangannya mencengkram kaki Shizuo yang sedang menginjak dadanya. Izaya tentu masih kuat—setidaknya untuk melempar Shizuo sambil terbangun dari posisinya.

Tubuh kuat Shizuo terbentur pohon setelah terlempar, membuat tiga orang lainnya memasang kuda-kudanya.

"Lama tidak jumpa, Walker~!" pekik Izaya. "Ah, Dotachin—maksudku Kadota, menitip salam untuk kalian," tentu Izaya berbohong.

"Tidak usah kami balas salam darinya. Toh, kau sudah tidak bisa kembali ke tempat asalmu," Walker dengan berani maju selangkah. "Dan kau tidak akan bisa pulang hidup-hidup. Karena sayapmu rusak, 'kan?" Walker menghunus pedangnya, dan tanpa basa-basi menancapkannya tembus melalui dada Izaya. Menembus bagian vitalnya sekali lagi, dan menembus kelemahannya.

Izaya yang tidak sempat menghindar karena rasa sakit pada sayapnya itu benar-benar mengganggu inderanya. Pedang itu juga bukan pedang biasa. Membuat rasa sakit yang diterima Izaya begitu tak tertahankan. Izaya tidak sanggup berteriak, mengerang apa lagi bicara. Pelupuk matanya tertutup rapat seketika, ekspresinya menahan sakit yang teramat mengganggu.

Walker tidak mencabut pedangnya. Dan karena itu membuat Izaya sekali lagi jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

.

"Apa!? Tidak! Aku tidak akan mau membawa makhluk sialan itu!"

"Hei, cuma kau yang kuat mengangkatnya, 'kan?"

"Kenapa tidak kau dan Walker saja yang mengangkatnya?" suara dengusan kesalnya menghiasi keributan di antara mereka. "Ayolah, Shizuo-kun? Stamina kami tidak sebagus dirimu," Erika menimpali, memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Tch—okay." Shizuo kurang ikhlas dengan hasil keputusan mereka untuk mengangkat Iblis yang sedang tertusuk pedang itu. Shizuo mengangkat tubuh Izaya hanya dengan satu tangan, memegang pinggangnya, bak mengangkat anak kecil saja.

"Kalian tahu? Iblis sialan ini tidak berat," tambah Shizuo sambil berjalan mengikuti rekannya.

"Ha—itu karena kekuatanmu, berbeda dengan kami," sahut Walker yang berjalan paling depan. "Hei, jangan sampai pedang itu lepas sebelum sampai pada markas, mengerti?" tambahnya.

"Kau memang tahu banyak untuk hal yang seperti ini, ya?" Shizuo mendecih, sesekali melihat 'barang bawaannya', dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

.

"Jadi, kita membawanya kemari hanya karna kau ingin menelitinya?! Kukira kita akan menghabisinya di sini sekarang juga!" pria blonde itu tidak dapat menahan emosinya ketika salah satu temannya itu menjelaskan apa yang ingin ia lakukan.

"Tunggu, Shizuo. Aku tidak akan pulang ke tempatku sendiri dengan tangan kosong. Lagi pula, jika hal seperti ini muncul lagi. Setidaknya kita punya data,"

Walker membela dirinya sendiri, membuat Shizuo hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah, lakukan sesukamu. Kalau dia sadar dan melukai kalian. Biarkan aku yang membunuhnya,"

.

.

.

Sakit, sangat sakit. Itu yang dirasakan sang _raven_ pada sekujur tubuhnya. Ia tak dapat melihat apapun. Matanya tertutup—lebih tepatnya ditutup oleh suatu benda. Ia tak dapat menggerakan badannya sama sekali, seperti semuanya terikat . Bersuarapun percuma, hanya bisa menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa pita suara yang bergetar. Namun ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara-suara disekelilingnya.

"Sudah cukup untuk apa yang kita dapatkan darinya,"

Izaya menduga-duga apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. "Buka kuncinya, pindahkan dia," setelah untaian kalimat itu, Izaya merasa tubuhnya sedikit ringan walau rasa sakit masih menyelimutinya. Sekalipun 'kunci' yang membelenggu tubuh Izaya tadi sudah terlepas, Izaya tetap tidak bisa bergerak. Karena baju yang ia kenakan sangatlah khusus. Seperti baju yang dikenakan oleh pasien rumah sakit jiwa kelas satu. Kedua lengan baju itu menyatu kedepan, bagian celananya juga terikat sabuk dan membuat kaki-kaki jenjangnya tidak dapat bergerak bebas.

Izaya merasa tubuhnya terlempar begitu saja keatas lantai yang dingin. "Dia sudah sadar," suara baritone yang ia kenal bergetar memenuhi ruangan. Pemilik suara itulah yang membawa dan melempar tubuh Izaya seenak perutnya.

"Benarkah?" Walker yang sebelumnya memerintahkan Shizuo untuk membuka kunci rantai pada Izaya di kursi pasiennya dan membawanya kemari merespon.

"Sebenarnya sebelum kita pindahkan, Keparat itu sudah sadar," Shizuo mendengus kesal sambil menendang pelan perut Izaya. "Kalau begitu, kita mulai interogasinya sekalian," Walker menyiapkan alat perekamnya.

"Izaya, apa kau bisa berbicara sekarang? Ucapkan sesuatu," pinta Walker setelah menekan tombol 'rekam'-nya pada alat itu.

"… Kau menelitiku? Untuk apa? Toh, jika taruhan ini berakhir, kalian akan kembali diwaktu semula sebelum Shizu-chan dan aku bertemu,"

"Taruhan?" Walker dan Shizuo serempak menanyakan hal yang sama. "Kau juga sadar, bukan? Kalau ini semua hanya kekacauan sementara," Izaya yang sedari tadi bicara dengan sangat pelan ditambah suaranya yang parau.

"Hmmm, ya, memang. Tapi kenapa kau lakukan ini? Terutama kepada Shizuo," Walker seperti mewakili Shizuo berbicara, tentu Shizuo juga ingin berbicara, namun Walker tahu kalau Shizuo malas dan benci berbicara pada makhluk yang telah mengubah hidupnya itu.

"Sudah menjadi tugasku untuk menggoda dan mengacaukan hati manusia," seuntaian kalimat yang Shizuo masih kurang mengerti.

"Taruhan apa dan dengan siapa kau lakukan?" Walker bertanya lagi. "Sebenarnya ini bukan urusanmu apa lagi seharusnya kalian tidak boleh tahu. Tapi, sudahlah," Izaya menjeda ucapannya dan tersenyum.

"Kalian sudah tahu kelemahanku yang berarti hidupku tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi, 'kan?" kalimat retorisnya tak membutuhkan jawaban, ia lanjutkan kembali ucapannya.

"Aku bertaruh dengan teman—lebih tepatnya musuhku. Kami bekerja sama dan bertaruh jika Shizu-chan dapat menghabisi seluruh Vampir, aku yang akan membunuh musuhku itu. Jika sebaliknya, Shizu-chan tidak sanggup menghabisi Vampir maka aku yang akan dibunuh. Tentu seletah taruhan selesai, semua akan kembali seperti semula,"

Jawaban yang cukup rinci menurut Walker sehingga membuatnya memanggut-manggut. "Aku jadi bahan permainan kalian?!" Shizuo bertambah murka setelah tahu lebih rinci kalau ia dijadikan mainan bagi dua iblis. Kakinya yang terlindungi oleh sepatu besi sampai pahanya itu menendang dan menginjak tubuh iblis tak berdaya di depannya.

"Shizuo-kun, sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Simpan tenagamu untuk besok," sebenarnya niat Walker untuk menghentikan tindakan kasar Shizuo semata-mata karena iba melihat iblis tak berdaya itu.

"Tch! Mana bisa aku biarkan dia istirahat! Dia berencana merubah wujudnya menjadi manusia dan mencoba menyembuhkan lukanya!"

Ya, Shizuo kini tahu apa yang Izaya rencanakan. Izaya terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum penuh arti. Membuat Shizuo semakin kesal melihatnya.

"Aku akan menjaganya," Shizuo memutuskan bahwa ia akan berjaga, dalam ruangan yang sama dengan Izaya. "…. Menurutku, sekalipun kau merubah wujudmu menjadi manusia, itu tidak ada bedanya. Tidak akan merubah apapun, lukamu takkan sembuh," Walker beranjak dari ruangan itu dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

Shizuo melepas tutup mata Izaya dan mengambil satu satunya kursi yang ada dalam ruangan itu, dan menaruhnya di dekat tubuh Izaya. Ia duduk dan meletakan salah satu kakinya pada dada Izaya. Hening, sangat hening. Izaya tak memikirkan apapun, sedangkan Shizuo menunggu makhluk yang tak berdaya itu berbicara.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Mereka berdua masih sama-sama diam. Tidak betah dalam hening ini, Shizuo angkat bicara.

"Kenapa kau memilihku?" Tanya-nya penasaran. Izaya mengerti kenapa Shizuo bertanya seperti itu.

"… Karena kelak kau akan menjadi orang yang hebat. Iblis gemar menggoda dan memberi cobaan pada calon orang hebat," jelas Izaya singkat. "Bolehkan aku bertanya balik?" Izaya meminta. Shizuo hanya menjawab dengan 'hm'-nya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saat ini juga? Kau bisa kembali kemasa lalumu sebelum bertemu denganku,"

Pertanyaan yang cukup mengena. Shizuo juga belum siap menjawabnya. "Belum ada perintah dari Tom-san maupun yang lain," alibinya. "Kalau tidak segera, para Vampir akan mengepung tempat ini,"

"Kau yang menyuruh mereka kemari ya!?"

"Tidak, mereka mempunyai insting aktif jika penciptanya dalam bahaya, maka dari itu—"

Shizuo menghentak kakinya yang sedang menginjak dada Izaya, membuat Izaya terbatuk dan sesak. "Tch—baiklah jika kau memilih mati sekarang!"

Belum sempat Shizuo berdiri, terdengar suara gaduh diluar ruangan. "Apa yang—" Shizuo bergegas, telinganya waspada. "Terlambat. Vampir itu telah mengamuk dan mencapai kemari. Dan akan semakin bertambah,"

"Sial!" Shizuo meninggalkan Izaya begitu saja, keluar ruangan kelabu ini sambil berlari.

.

Shizuo berlari menelusuri lorong, menuju suara gaduh berasal. "Tom-san!" Shizuo melihat dari jendela kecil yang tersedia pada pintu pembatas lorong dan ruang tengah. Tom yang sedang berkelahi sendirian mendengar teriakan Shizuo.

"Jangan kemari!" ucap Tom, Shizuo berusaha membuka pintu itu. Shizuo yang sudah bisa membaca pikiran orang lain pun tahu keadaan sekarang, bahwa Erika dan Walker sudah tidak ada disisi Tom. Shizuo masih berusaha untuk membuka pintu kokoh itu.

"Tom-san bertahanlah!" sahut Shizuo seraya mencoba mendobrak pintu itu namun percuma, seperti ada yang menahannya dari luar sana. Vampir semakin banyak mengerumuni Tom, sampai-sampai Tom tak terlihat lagi.

Shizuo panik, mencoba mendengar isi hati Tom maupun mendengar langkahnya. _'Sial! Terlalu banyak! Shizuo-kun pergilah! Aku akan menahan mereka disini!'_

Shizuo tahu kalau itu adalah permintaan terakhir temannya. Shizuo hanya memukul pintu itu dengan kesal. "Pergi ke manapun mereka selalu menemukanku!" Shizuo tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia berlari menuju ruangan tempat ia meninggalkan Izaya. Shizuo mengeluarkan belatinya dari saku jubahnya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu!" teriak Shizuo seraya memasuki ruangan di mana Izaya berbaring.

Alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati Izaya dalam wujud manusianya. "Ap—Sialan kau!" Shizuo menarik kerah Izaya. _'Sialan, kekuatanku melemah. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan mereka. Larilah, Shizu-chan! Atau cepat bunuh aku! Cepatlah bunuh aku! Semua akan berakhir jika kau membunuhku!'_

Untaian kalimat lemah nan depresi itu membuat Shizuo terdiam sejenak. Suara-suara yang memanggil nama Shizuo sudah semakin dekat, Shizuo yakin mereka membuka pintu yang terkunci tadi.

"Tch!" Shizuo melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah Izaya. Sayangnya senjata andalannya tidak ada di sekitarnya. Shizuo membela diri seadanya dan semampunya melawan Vampir yang datang berduyun-duyun itu.

"Semua orang menyuruhku untuk lari! Mana bisa aku menurut!? Kalian pikir aku akan kalah, hah?!"

Teriaknya dan menyerang dengan membabi buta. Sebenarnya Shizuo juga tidak tahu kenapa ia lebih memilih membantai para Vampir ketimbang dalangnya. Entah karena dalangnya sedang tak berdaya atau memikirkan orang lain ketimbang dirinya. Atau mungkin Shizuo merasa diremehkan—namun bukan itu yang penting.

'_Shizu—ukh, kau bisa mati! Kumohon—'_

Shizuo mengabaikan apa yang dipikirkan Izaya, ia berkonsentrasi pada Vampir yang bertubi-tubi menyerangnya. Sampai pada batas tenaganya hamper habis. Izaya gelisah, bukan karna jika Shizuo mati dan taruhan ia kalah. Melainkan jika Shizuo mati, dia tidak akan bisa kembali kemasa lalunya.

Izaya semakin panik melihat Shizuo melemah dan menerima banyak luka. Izaya walaupun iblis, dia tidak ingin 'mainannya' terluka sejauh ini sampai melibatkan nyawa aslinya. Dengan sisa kekuatannya, Izaya berhasil melepas sabuk maupun lengan baju yang membelenggunya lalu kembali kewujud semula dan terbang dengan cepat melindungi Shizuo dari serangan Vampir yang sudah mulai memakai senjata milik Tom dkk.

Tembakan, sayatan dan tusukan Izaya terima. Dengan posisi memeluk Shizuo, semua serangan Vampir tidak ada yang melukai surai pirang itu.

"Iza—!" Shizuo terkejut melihat Izaya yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dan menjadi tameng. Sayapnya kini terluka parah, ke duanya. Dengan cepat Izaya kembali kewujud manusia dan terjatuh di atas lantai tak sadarkan diri.

Shizuo menggeram, bukan karena ia merasa rendah dan lemah sampai-sampai iblis sang dalang yang tidak berdaya itu menjadi tameng semaunya. Namun karena ia tak sanggup mencegah apa yang dilakukan Izaya. Shizuo mengamuk, membantai sisa Vampir yang ada.

.

Tidak ada lagi yang bergerak, Vampir-Vampir yang mati perlahan menjadi abu. Shizuo menghampiri tubuh Izaya yang tergeletak lemah di atas lantai.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini!?" sentaknya sedikit kesal. _'Syukurlah kau selamat,'_ hanya itu yang dipikirkan Izaya. Shizuo memaksa dan menarik tubuh Izaya agar duduk.

"Sekarang aku sudah membunuh semua Vampir! Cepat kembalikan aku kemasa di mana aku belum bertemu denganmu!" Shizuo mengklaim. Izaya hanya terdiam sejenak. "Kalau benar, sudah terjadi sedari tadi. Itu berarti ada yang belum—" Izaya seperti terkena serangan jantung.

Iris merahnya melihat makhluk buatan itu bangun dan siap menggigit Shizuo dari belakang. Dengan sigap Izaya menarik Shizuo dan memutar posisi mereka sedikit. _'Sial masih ada satu!'_ seru Izaya dalam hatinya. Karena kesigapan Izaya-lah, Shizuo tidak tergigit, melainkan Izaya tergigit pada ujung bahunya.

"Akkhhh!" Izaya meringis kesakitan. Shizuo yang baru sadar akan kejadian mendadak ini hanya bisa menembak kepala Vampir yang menggigit bahu Izaya.

"Sial—kau tidak apa-apa?" Izaya bertanya. "Kenapa!?" Shizuo malah membentaknya sangat keras. "Kenapa kau melindungiku!? Apa karena jika aku terluka atau mati, kau akan kalah taruhan!?"

Izaya menggeleng setelah tersenyum mendengar teriakan frustasi Shizuo. "Bukan masalah taruhan, sebenarnya musuhku telah berbuat curang waktu itu dan dia sudah dibunuh oleh anak buahku. Jadi aku memang pemenang tunggal dalam taruhan. Tapi, taruhan ini masih berlanjut walau aku menang. Jadi aku hanya bisa menjagamu sampai Vampir terakhir mati. Sekarang justru akulah yang menjadi Vampir terakhir itu," Izaya terkekeh pelan.

"Apa…. Apa maksudmu!?" Shizuo mengguncangkan tubuh Izaya. "Wujudku ini dalam wujud manusia, dalam perjanjian taruhan, manusia yang tergigit akan menjadi salah satunya. Sekarang kau bisa membunuhku. Cepatlah sebelum aku tidak sadarkan diri dan membunuhmu,"

Shizuo masih belum bisa menerima apa yang terjadi. Ini begitu rumit, sama seperti yang ia rasakan. Ia memang sangat benci pada Izaya karna telah seenaknya merubah hidupnya. Tapi ternyata Izaya hanya memberi cobaan dan melindunginya. Shizuo sangat bingung tentang semua ini, perasaan ini.

"Shizu—" Izaya menatap Shizuo, nafasnya tersengal dan meringis sesekali sehingga gigi taringnya terlihat mencolok.

"Cepat!" perintah Izaya. Shizuo tidak mematuhinya, dia masih diam dengan tatapan penuh arti dan kebingungan. Izaya menggapai belati didekatnya, dan mengarahkannya pada diri sendiri.

"Kalau kau tidak membunuhku, aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri!"

Shizuo sudah tahu tentang peraturan iblis jika ingin saling bunuh. "Tidak, aku tidak akan membunuhmu, dan kau tidak akan membunuh dirimu sendiri. Jangan harap aku terima tantanganmu!" ujar Shizuo sambil menahan tangan Izaya yang memegang belati. Ketika Shizuo hendak merebut dan memindah arah belati itu menuju. Izaya memajukan kepalanya mendekat ke leher Shizuo secara mendadak, hendak menggigit leher Shizuo. Sang _blonde_-pun kaget dan tidak konsentrasi.

#Jleb#

Terdengar suara belati menikam tubuh seseorang. Izaya mengecup leher Shizuo pelan dan berbisik. "Maaf aku menipumu," Shizuo terkejut bukan main karena salah satu tangannya Izaya yang bebas menuntun tangan Shizuo untuk menikamnya. Belati itu menancap pada jantung Izaya. Mata Shizuo melebar saat bibir Izaya berlumuran darah dan hampir tak sadarkan diri.

"Ap—Kenapa, Izaya!? Kenapa kau lakukan ini!?" Shizuo menangkap tubuh Izaya yang benar-benar lemah.

Izaya hanya tersenyum. _'Aku sengaja tidak memikirkan tindakan tadi, itu secara spontan. Semata-mata agar kau bisa kembali ke masa lalumu. Kau…. Kau akan menjadi orang yang hebat. Karena itulah…aku jatuh cinta pada manusia,'_

"Tidak! Tidak dengan cara seperti ini! Tunggu!"

Teriakan yang sia-sia, Izaya tak akan membalasnya lagi.

"Kenapa harus seperti ini!?" Shizuo memeluk tubuh Izaya yang sebentar lagi berubah menjadi api. Ia menatap wajah damainya itu, dan mengecup bibirnya. "Dasar, Kutu yang bodoh!" umpatnya pelan dengan lirih.

.

Suara kicauan burung membangunkannya. Ia merasa basah pada ujung matanya, air matanya menetes ke arah telinganya. Shizuo mengusapnya sambil duduk di pinggir kasurnya.

"Eh!?" ia sadar ini adalah kamarnya, ia sadar bahwa tangan dan badannya tidaklah besar. Ia berlari ke depan cermin yang menempel pada lemari bajunya. Ia masih anak kecil berumur sepuluh tahunan.

"Apakah tadi mimpi? Mimpi…. Yang sangat panjang," begitulah yang ia rasakan.

Shizuo masih memikirkan mimpinya tadi. Namun ia masih sadar saat guru _killer _itu memanggilnya. "Shizuo! Jangan melamun!" hampir saja guru itu melempar kapur tulisnya.

"I-Iya maaf, Pak!" sahut Shizuo disusul tawa kecil teman-temannya.

"Sekarang kalian kedatangan teman baru. Masuklah!"

Seorang anak kecil bersurai hitam legam memasuki kelas. Lalu menulis namanya dengan lancar. Shizuo merasa tak asing dengan anak baru itu.

"Namaku Orihara," Shizuo mengernyitkan dahinya. "Orihara Izaya," lanjut anak baru itu. Shizuo hampir jatuh dari tempat duduknya karena terkejut mendengar nama Izaya. Shizuo terus menatap wajah anak itu.

"Baiklah, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Heiwajima Shizuo," Guru itu menunjuk ke arah Shizuo yang tengah asik melototi anak baru.

Anak baru itu berjalan santai ke arah bangku kosong yang ada di sebelah Shizuo. Merasa ia diliatin sejak tadi, ia bertanya. "Ada apa? Ada masalah?" mendengar ia bertanya seperti itu, Shizuo menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat.

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku seperti pernah melihatmu dalam mimpi," ujarnya jujur.

Izaya hanya terkekeh heran mendengarnya. "Ahahah, dasar aneh," hanya itu komentarnya lalu duduk manis di atas kursi miliknya sekarang.

'_Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja,'_ Shizuo mengalihkan pikirannya.

"Kukira aku _bakalan_ seusia Tom. Tidak tahunya, malah seusia denganmu, Shizu-chan!" pekik Izaya sambil memamerkan iris rubynya.

Shizuo menengok ke arah Izaya seketika sambil terperangah.

-end-

Eh? END? Eh iya end #ditabok

Eng iya gaje ya sedih aku liatnya ;;;

BTW MAKAASIH BANYA READRES YANG TELAH MEMBERI SUPPORT! *hub satu satu*

Yang baca fic daku sebelumnya dan mensupport, u da real MVP!

Tanpa kalian daku cuma ganjelan pintu reot.. ;;;;

Maaf kalau agak berbau hiatus.. banyak masalah dalam 2014.

Tahun baru, kapal baru .. nanti aku akan bawakan kapal baru~

Sekali lagi makasih! *terharu*


End file.
